Among the Bazhir
by soccerchick-08
Summary: Kel is in her second year of being a squire and the Own must go to the Bazhir tribe, Soaring Eagle, home to Zahir ibn Alhaz. Kel begins to see another side of the Bazhir as she is forced into unwanted situations. KZ
1. Lessons and Greetings

Well I believe I will have to dedicate this to kit, I don't get to talk to you a whole lot but I feel like writing something else for right now. I gotta lil bit of a writer's block so here I am; here is your k/z!

Across the barren desert rode a company wearing royal blue and flashing silver of the King's Own. The horses rode in a column of two with the riders' garbs flashing against the ferocious wind. In the front was a tall man on a black gelding with white socks. Next to him was a determined looking standard bearer holding onto a flag that held the insignia of the Own.

The horses thundered through the sand-like-gravel, making it easier for those in the back. In the back were two figures, which wore their burnooses tightly around their heads so as not to get any of the sand kicked up into their eyes from other horses. If one was to look at the two back riders from farther away, they would merely assume nothing was different other than Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak was going to visit the tribes that the Own had become friendly with.

It was not a ride for vacation; although Raoul did in fact enjoy riding to visit the Bazhir. He was ordered by King Jonathan to help them calm a few of the Bazhir tribes. The tribes had began to become unsettled, for a reason that most in Corus could only begin to guess, but the unease had started six years back when Keladry of Mindelan had started her page training.

Raoul raised his hand in a signal for the lines to stop. The line slowly stopped their horses, instead of stopping abruptly in fear of their horses injuring themselves in the sand. He made a hand motion for everyone to circle around him, and the blue and silver clad men did his bidding.

"We will be arriving to the Soaring Eagle tribe in a little while. For those of you who do not know their traditions converse with Quasim on the ride there. He grew up there, and will be more than happy to explain anything." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. As one head bobbed up and down, she wiped sweat and sand off of her face. Despite that she had the burnoose tightly around her face most dust had stuck to her sticky face, giving her a dark tanned complexion.

"Would you be the one he is talking about Kel?" Keladry of Mindelan, Kel to her friends, turned around to see a man who was in his late thirties; he had a blunt nose, with the dark skin of a Bazhir. Along with his dark skin he had dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yes I believe he was. I am the only one who hasn't been to visit the Bazhir yet. We didn't learn much about Bazhir traditions in our page education, since they were so caught up with teaching us about the Yamanis."

"Ah yes the incoming Grand Progress that is quickly approaching us." He said with mirth in his eyes. "So shall we start your quick lesson of Bazhir traditions?"

Kel merely nodded her head. "Well if I may be so frank, they won't like you."

"But why?" Kel asked surprised at how blunt he had started the lesson.

"They don't believe that women should be warriors. They think that women must wear a veil when she is not married, so you will defy two of their ideas."

"Great it'll be like being with a pack of conservatives." Kel mumbled.

"I wouldn't say that. They might just grow accustomed to you. You do know that the Bloody Hawk tribe accepted Alanna eventually too."

"Yes, but she had magic and was able to help them to a great extent. What can I do to prove myself? All I do is mix in with a crowd of great warriors. I am nothing special to them."

"Ah, but you are wrong. Most women do not try for knighthood, so you are different." He said wryly, "But let's skip that part. I will warn you never to bet a horse race against the Bazhir, because they have some of the fastest horses in the realm. They call them 'children of the wind.' Hoshi and Windpainter," he said gesturing to his pinto horse, "wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh because I am always gambling." Kel said laughing.

Quasim shrugged his shoulders, "You never know. But most important is-" Quasim broke off as Windpainter collided into the horse in front of him. This sent a chain reaction down the line until it reached Lord Raoul. Upon the hill in front of them was a band of Bazhir. The sun was beginning to set, but the sun seemed to stop directly on their backs to give them godly attributes.

As the nimble mares galloped down the mountain of sand Kel could see why they were called children of the wind. They were able to run down the hill of sand with such grace that the horses appeared to be flying. Kel looked at every horse singularly, until she stopped on one horse. She had seen the mare before at the palaces, but couldn't remember whose horse it had been.

As the group got closer the sun went behind the mountain of sand, leaving Kel to be able to see better. Her hazel dreamer eyes cast to the rider of the creamy paint and saw none other than Zahir ibn Alhaz.

Kel had last seen him when he had barely come out of the Chamber alive. He had grown taller in the last couple of months and was now taller. He still wore a majestic demeanor although his eyes showed a hint of shock when his eyes met her hazel ones, but that quickly evaporated as if it had never been there.

Raoul, Captain Flydan, and Kel stepped forward to greet the chiefs and warriors. For the most part the six Bazhir ignored Kel, but the only one that even looked at her was Zahir. Raoul had wanted her to come forward with him so she could learn, but she could barely hear the mutters since she and Zahir were the farthest away from the discussion. Raoul kept looking worriedly over at Kel, and she felt unnerved by the concerned looks her knightmaster was giving her.

With a final nod he allowed the Bazhir to lead them to the Soaring Eagle settlement. Raoul dropped back to talk to Kel, since she was giving him questioning looks. "Kel," he began, "they don't have enough room for all of the Own so you will either share a room or sleep outside."

"Sir that's not a problem I have slept outside so many times, that it doesn't matter anymore."

"You didn't let me finish, you are to have an escort around the village. They do not trust a woman who can wield a weapon. They believe that you could turn on everyone. So they would have you alone outside their encampment. There are many bandits that go around."

"Sir I can handle myself against bandits."

"These are different types of bandits though Kel. They take women and they usually have shamans within nomadic bandit groups. Please Kel, I understand that you wouldn't want to share a tent, but you'd be defenseless against them." Kel looked at Raoul in alarm. _'Is he pleading? It almost sounds like he is pleading for me to stay with someone.'_

"My lord that's fine. I can stay with Dom or Quasim couldn't I?" she asked imploringly.

"They do not trust Dom, since he is not married; they think he would do something, well, not virtuous." He said slightly turning red, "Quasim is betrothed to a women, and they believe he could also be tempted. The chief really only believes his own son to be compatible for the job."

"Sir, do I even want to know who it is?" Kel asked her voice somewhat icy as she noticed Raoul's nervous behavior.

"It's Zahir ibn Alhaz. The boy who was friends with Joren, but you said he drifted away from Joren so maybe he has changed." He said his eyes hopeful.

"I doubt it; a leopard can't change his spots. Even if it has been five years." She said darkly.

"Well will you do it?"

"I will, but you must do what I wish the next time we are at a ball." Kel said smiling wickedly.

"I think I'm going to regret this later, but guess what squire, today we get to practice jousting." He said giving Kel a cynical smile.

"So not only are the Bazhir going to dislike me since I'm a warrior, now they can laugh at me too."

"Ah so you see the method of my madness finally?"

"Pardon me sir, but you are a bad man."

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(()))((()))

Sorry but it seemed like a good place to end it, like my other fic I don't know when I will be able to update this story. Try-outs for soccer just started and I have no idea if I will have time later. Please review so I know if I should continue this fic. It would be lovely if I could get as much input as possible, who knows maybe more reviews will speed it up. Till next time...

Edited 7/24/09


	2. Zahir's Ordeal

For kit!

None of this is mine, it's all Tamora Pierce's....

Kel charged at Lord Raoul's shield that swayed up and down with Drum's gallop. Kel drew nearer and nearer to her knight master's outstretched lance and moving shield. Kel focused on the white dot that was painted onto the shield for Kel's practice. As Kel's lance was about to come into impact with Raoul's shield she threw her extra body weight behind it and found herself again being popped out of her padded tilting saddle.

Kel flew through the air and turned around to meet the sand as she fell. She fell as she had been taught as a page, but got the wind knocked out of her as she violently hit the ground. She gasped for air until Quasim stuck a water flask into her hand and patted her back.

"So you finally understand my secret weapon?" Raoul said as he trotted over on Drum's back. "I was wondering how long it would take before you realized my technique. If you will excuse me I must find Flyn, he owes me a me a gold noble. But don't worry Kel I'll be back for our jousting practice." He trotted away on Drum's back in search of the second in command.

Kel continued to get the dust out of her throat and air back in. She greedily drank the water flask until it was half empty and gave her thanks to Quasim. All her sparrows fluttered around her head in worry, but took roosts on Quasim seeing that she needed space.

As Kel was finally able to gain her breath she managed to start a conversation by asking, "So Quasim my lord says that you are betrothed?" Quasim seemed to blush a little bit but with his dark complexion Kel couldn't tell.

"Yes I have been betrothed for quite a while, but haven't had the time to get to know her very well. One of the reasons why we are here is to settle the unrest between all the different tribes and my bride to be is of a different tribe. She is of the Crouching Tiger tribe, they are known for their stealth abilities. My tribe wants to have an alliance with them so they want it to be connected by a marriage.

"I was the one chosen since I was the oldest son of the chief's advisor. At the time the chief had not had any children. So I was the child with the most power and I was chosen to be married to Latika, the Crouching Tiger's chief's daughter."

"Why would you join the King's Own if you had such a great future and power?"

"I had been in love at the time, and did not want anything to do with marrying someone I didn't know. Without asking my father I joined the King's Own and went off my own way. Now that I'm older I realize my mistake and selfishness, I must be married to have peace between the two tribes. The Crouching Tiger tribe had become even more restless and there was word that that they were going to try and ambush us. Soaring Eagle is not a tribe that is known for having warriors; our greatest warrior has probably been Zahir. We're the great mages and scholars, the only tribe that is greater than us in magic is the Bloody Hawk tribe."

"Quasim when will you be getting married?" Kel asked slowly.

"In a month's time I will be married to Latika, but if the moon is not showing they will put it off even more. It is bad luck to be married without the moon showing, it is a sign that the gods are not watching over the couple. The delegates will be coming from the Crouching Tiger in a week or two to smooth everything out."

"Will you come back to the Own after you are married?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm not sure if either tribe will allow me to be away from my bride. I'm not even sure if they will allow me to go back to the place I ran away to for the last twenty years." He said sadly.

As Kel was about to comfort Quasim a tall quiet shadow came up behind her. She saw the shadow and turned around to face a tall Bazhir. The Bazhir had dark skin, soft brown eyes, and dark hair. He wore riding breeches and a white cotton shirt like she was wearing, instead of the usual Bazhir garb. The form-fitting shirt showed off his strong muscles that he had gained over his rigorous training to be a knight. Going from his left eyebrow to the corner of his lip he had a scar that looked recent, since it was till puffy and pink.

"I see you do not recognize me Lump." Zahir said smirking. He still wore an arrogant and majestic demeanor, but his features were unreadable.

"Zahir, I didn't recognize you until you opened your mouth to utter words." Kel said coolly keeping her emotions under her mask.

"Ah but I recognized you since you are the only unmarried woman around without a veil on." Zahir said smirking, his white teeth contrasted against his dark complexion.

"Very good, you remembered that I'm a girl. It looks like we're making progress. The last time I checked you thought I was sexless."

"Well maybe it's just a tad more evident now." Zahir remarked, Kel blushed a little bit, but was able to cover it for the most part, "I'll see you tonight Lump."

"Are you all right?" Quasim asked, Kel had forgotten he was even there throughout the entire interaction.

"Yes I'm fine he's just acting normal."

"Actually, he's usually cordial around woman so he wasn't acting normal."

"Fine, he was acting normal for when he's around me."

Raoul trotted over to Quasim and Kel and asked, "So Kel ready for another go?"

"Yessir" she said automatically. After five more runs Raoul told her that they would stop. Quasim told her of a small oasis that the women of the tribe used and she grabbed Peachblossom to go take a bath.

Kel cantered to the oasis Quasim had told her about and dismounted, she found a group of six Bazhir ladies already bathing and chatting amongst themselves. They turned their heads towards Kel, and Kel responded with a warm smile.

All six women hurriedly grabbed their clothes and ran off towards their home._ 'Great it's going to be just like being at the Yamani Islands all over again. Isolation. They will think I'm a barbarian for being a warrior and a woman.'_ Kel put her head into her hands and thought back to the painful memories of the Yamani Islands.

Realizing she was being unchivalrous by wallowing in self-guilt she shook her head and jumped into the lukewarm water. Far away on a hill Zahir lay on his back watching over the lady squire like his father had told him to. His eyes widened a bit as he saw the six Bazhir women jump out of the water as soon as they had seen Mindelan.

Even from so far away she looked dejected with her head in her hands. He felt a sudden need to comfort her like she was an actual hurt woman. _'She's the Yamani Lump who goes against all my tribe's beliefs. I have this job of watching over the Lump, because I am immune to all women.'_ Zahir thought trying to remind himself, but whenever he told himself that he would remember the night he had spent inside the Chamber.

((()))((()))((()))

_Sir Myles who his knight master, the king, had chosen to keep vigil with him during the night had awaked him. He had stepped into the open doors of the Chamber and felt a cold rush go through him as the door slammed shut. Terror raced through him knowing that he could do nothing to stop what was coming at him. He bit down on the inside of his mouth until it bled._

_As suddenly as the walls had been gray and colorless, they turned sea blue. He realized he was bobbing up and down in the water on a small log that barely was able to keep his weight up. He saw much to his fright that he was surrounded by water, and the log was starting to get dense from absorbing water. The log was slowly filling up with water and sinking into the inky blue water. _

_Zahir panicked looking around for a boat that could be near him, trying to find land that he could kick the log to get over to. He felt helpless in a substance he didn't know how to swim in. His head was now the only thing above the water and he fought the urge to yell for help remembering he couldn't make any sound in the Chamber. He took his final breath of air as he sunk down. _

_His mind was in a panic not knowing what to do, he gasped for breath. But only took in salt water. He held his breath as long as he could, thrashing around in the water. He found himself sinking deeper and deeper despite his valid attempts. As he hit the inky bottom of the water the scenery changed to the desert he knew._

_He could have kissed the sand in happiness, but realized much to his surprise that he was eight. He saw a beautiful woman walk towards him and submerge him into a loving hug. He cried silently and tightly latched himself around his mother. He hadn't seen his mother for eleven years, ever since she had died at the hands of the bandits. He smelled her unique smell of spices and herbs. She had been a Healer for the tribe. _

_His mother pulled away from him and walked towards the bathing oasis, and Zahir followed not wanting to let his mother out of his sight. She walked gracefully over to the oasis where there were eight young women already. She was greeted friendly and most women stood up to hug her. Zahir sat on the hill watching his mother and in the distance saw sand being picked up._

_Every Bazhir knew that only bandits and people who meant harm made their horses run quickly through their territory. If the people meant peace they would come quietly and slowly. Zahir ran down to his mother and got there just in time to see his mother trying to defend the other women who were trying in vain to run up the hill Zahir had just ran down. _

_Zahir got close to his mother and as soon as he was going to leap at his mother's attacker he was stuck to the spot he was at. He tried in vain to get to his mother's side and watched in horror as his mother was picked up by one of the men on horseback. His mother fought the bandit until he threatened her. She never stopped fighting. The bandit grew frustrated and simply cut her throat. The bandits galloped their horses over to the scattering women and seized them from the ground and onto their horses. The women who proved too hard to handle were killed and thrown aside. Zahir pulled and pried at his feet till he finally was able to get to his mother's side. _

_Her dark face had turned to a light brown compared to the dark chocolate it had been. Her eyes were glassy and he moved her eyelids to cover her haunted eyes. Her once white garb was now stained with her lifeblood. Zahir bit the inside of his mouth to keep the cry of anguish from escaping his lips._

_Tears cascaded from his eyes, but he made no sound. As he buried his face into his mother's chest he found his face hit against a stone cold floor. He found himself in the body of the Lump much to his disgust. It was her first year of being a page and she was in fights every night with Zahir and his friends. He found himself in a library. He was outnumbered and being punched and kicked more times than he could throw a punch._

_He looked into the cold eyes of Vinson, Joren, Garvey, and lastly made contact with his own brown eyes. He winced as he was again fixed into place and numerous kicks and punches connected against his body. It seemed to go on forever, but it finally ended as he slapped against the cold floor of the Chamber._

_A voice seemed to boom into his head, __**'You had it the easiest of your friends.'**__ The voice seemed to come from inside his head, somewhere between his ears and mind. The voice sounded sexless and powerful. Zahir looked around for the voice that was interrupting his Ordeal. __**'You may not see me, but I'm still here.'**__ The wall he was facing turned into slits and turned yellow. The eyes beckoned him to look at the wall that was to his right. _

_A foggy picture appeared of Kel and him laughing together and laying down side by side in the sand. He wanted to see more of the alarming vision, but he was pushed out of the Chamber by an unknown force. He staggered forward feeling like he had been beaten down and ground into mincemeat. The king wrapped a blanket around him and asked him if he was all right. _

_The only thing Zahir could do was nod his head from the lack of energy. He looked at the people in the crowd. He could see Garvey his last remaining friend. There were many people who had come to see if Joren's last friend would make it out alive. The Lump's friends were in the back, but she wasn't there. He was swept by the king and led out of the room._

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The Chamber had reminded him that he wasn't immune to women, even if it was his mother. His mother had loved him, and Zahir had watched her die when he lay upon the hill, not being able move from fright. The day when his mother had been killed, he had decided to become a warrior and kill bandits, to avenge his mother's unjust death.

He watched the Lump as she washed in the same oasis that his mother had been in so long ago. The setting sun seemed to hit the oasis so the water shimmered with life. Zahir turned his head to allow his eyes not to see Mindelan's pale flesh. As he turned his head and he saw the familiar dust being picked up. His eyes rushed back to the past and he saw the same dust being picked up.

"Bandits!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He leapt on to the top of his horse and galloped down the hill, with his sword ready for what would come. His nimble mare streaked down the hill, and he saw Mindelan perk up her head. She seemed to have seen the incoming danger and rushed to pull on her clothes, and ready herself for battle.

Zahir got to the oasis as Kel pulled on her breeches and pulled her glaive out of its hold on Peachblossom's back, "Be careful Mindelan, these aren't regular bandits like we have in the Royal Forest. These ones usually have shamans." She seemed to shiver at the thought of having magic around her, but her face features only turned into determination. Zahir gave her a funny look as she put on a griffin headband over her head.

Zahir looked behind him to see Bazhirs and soldiers alike rushing down the hill. Kel mounted her horse, and got ready for the incoming men. Two rash men rushed forward in the direction of Kel. Zahir rushed to her side. Kel easily beheaded one of them, and the other was hit with the butt of her glaive, and then run threw by Zahir's sword.

Twelve bandits were left and looked for orders from their shaman; he made a couple of whistle noises and Kel felt herself being lifted from Peachblossom's saddle. Kel fought in panic to get out of the hold of the magic, but knew that against magic it was utterly hopeless.

Zahir saw it coming and launched a bolt of his orange magic at the shaman. The shaman was shocked and lost his concentration on the spell holding Kel to shield Zahir's bolt. His shield was shattered by the bolt but it wasn't until an arrow was aimed at the preoccupied shaman that he fell. Kel dropped from the air and hit the ground with a thump. The remaining eleven bandits rushed towards the fallen girl, but the girl rose with her weapon still in hand. The bandits respected the distance of the glaive, but one bandit was eager and went on her blind side. He hit her over the head with the butt of his scythe and she crumpled to the ground, but was able to swing at a man's chest before blackness swept her away.

She was slain over the saddle of the man who had hit her head and he took his prize. The man started his horse into a gallop, but was shot down by an arrow to his neck. Dom released another arrow and continued to take more down with his deadly shot. Raoul and the Own rushed towards the retreating bandits that hoped to get safely away with the woman they had captured. The bandits were quickly slaughtered, since they were rash and unorganized with their leader dead.

Zahir trotted on Naomi over to Kel's body and picked her up onto his saddle. He found her extraordinarily light. He carried her to one of the men that was a healer and went off to find her glaive. He found the glaive stuck in a man's chest. He took the glaive out of the man's body and was surprised from the weight of the weapon. He walked to the tent that Kel was being held in and put her weapon beside her cot. She had a large knot on her forehead the size of a fist, and she had small bruises around her arms where the magic had grabbed her.

She looked almost peaceful and harmless when she was asleep with her hair sprawled over her face. She looked fragile and innocent. He shook his head, '_I must have gotten a concussion, I just thought that she looked fragile and innocent.'_ He walked away from the tent and went to think over his thoughts at the hill that brought back painful memories.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Thanks for you five that reviewed I really appreciate it! I might not be able to update soon so I'll update as soon as I can! And you wonderful people are:

Alenor- Thanks for sticking with me through all these fics! I'll try and update all of them as quickly as possible. Thanks for the review and since yur a chocoholic you can have a big slice of a choco cake!

elemental-girl- Hooray I'm on someone's fav list! (does a victory dance) I'm happy you enjoyed it and to be honest this is the one I'm most unsure. I'm glad I have some support! Thanks for the review and have a muffin!

GW- wat do you mean stay away from the bad man stuff? Sry but I'm confused, do you mean Zahir insulting her, or just k/j and k/z in general? Well if you can get back to me I'd like to know what you meant, that way I can correct it. Thanks for the review!

Violet Rush- hey thanks for the constructive criticism not many ppl are willing to tell the truth, but its helping me so thanks! I'll work on the comma use and sorry if it peeves you out too much, but I'm not the best in grammar. I'm trying to slow it down some, but I wasn't really sure how to gradually get into the situation in the first chapter. Thanks for all your help and I'll work on the commas!

kiwaussi- (blushes) thanks your review really brightened my day, my soccer team lost in league cup so it really made me happy to come home and see it. Thanks for the review!

Please review if you guys have time, its nice to know what you think of the fic. So please review and till next time...

Edited 7/24/09


	3. Kel's Shadow

Kel opened her eyes and found that she was in her tent, and Zahir lay beside her. She scrambled to get out of the tent because she had forgotten about her sleeping arrangements. As she stood up she tripped over a fur ball, which she assumed was Jump and fell head first to the ground.

She felt the sand beneath the tent form around her head. Zahir agilely stood up glancing at the spot Kel had occupied then grabbed his dagger and laid it lightly against Kel's neck. "Whatever the hell you did with Keladry, you better tell me where she _is_ or else you won't live to reproduce."

"Zahir it's me. Gods all I did was trip over Jump." Zahir removed the dagger, "Since when have you ever called me Keladry?"

"Since bandits wouldn't know who you were if I called you Lump," Zahir remarked snidely.

"Oh well, what are you doing in the same tent as me?" Kel asked dumbly not recalling much of the other day.

"My father said you consented to it, and they wouldn't heal you in the infirmary. They said that you'd corrupt their mages." He said sneering.

"What happened? I don't remember a lot of what happened. All I remember was being hit over the head."

"They tried to take you, but everyone came to your rescue. You were cut, but didn't lose too much blood. You could have easily been taken or killed if I didn't have my orders."

"It's not my fault, they had magic and I can't do anything against magic." Kel said, her face was unreadable to the common eye, but to a Bazhir she was an open book. Zahir saw anger and fear etched in her eyes and placid face. Kel laid back down and proceeded to go to sleep.

'_She looks like a trapped lioness. Pacing its cage. Her eyes had deep shadows in the back, and gave her a look of desperation and sorrow.'_ The feeling of helplessness was so overwhelming Zahir felt himself almost feel sympathetic towards the girl._ 'She's just like Mother, no Gift. But good at heart, her good heart will kill her in the end just like Mother. She'll try and protect everyone but herself.'_

He got out of his line of thought by a small snore that emitted from Mindelan's dog. He looked over at the girl and saw that her head was tucked into her chest. Her hair was still in disarray from sleep. Her thin cotton shirt was the same she had bled on since all women were forbidden to go near Kel, and the only men allowed to be with her were the King's Own members and himself. All others had to get permission from Alhaz, Zahir's father, the chief.

Zahir carefully picked Kel up and to his great amusement she struggled in vain to get out of his large hands. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath, but even the Bazhir's keen sense of hearing couldn't out the unknown words.

Zahir laid the girl lightly on the ground and covered her with a thick wool blanket since it got cold during the evenings in the desert. Zahir watched over her as she drifted off into peaceful slumber, and slowly lay beside her. The cramped tent the two had been issued was meant to house only one person, but Kel and Zahir were in it including Kel's belongings.

He glanced over at the girl and saw how peaceful and serene her features were. Zahir had half a mind to embrace her warmly and protect her from all around her, but his warrior disposition kept him from doing so. Zahir drifted into restless sleep, but as he did so slipped his hands around the younger girl's body.

((()))((()))((()))

Kel woke up to find warmth at her side, but was surprised to find Jump where she assumed Zahir had been the previous night. She found a clean set of clothes laying adjacent to the exit and changed into them. She pulled the dusty brown breeches and cotton white shirt off. She changed her bandage, although it had stopped bleeding.

She took her glaive and wearily walked to a sandy hill with Jump and the sparrows behind her. She slowly went through some of her easier dances till she was loose and warm. She was careful not to strain her arm, but worked around it. She did one-handed swings that Yuki had taught her when was at the palace with the Own.

Kel struggled with her injured arm, but continued through the stiffness unaware of the three bystanders behind her. Dom, Raoul, and Zahir stood by, "Why didn't you heal her?" Raoul questioned the younger knight.

"I couldn't, I was trained as a warrior not as a healer or mage. I just know enough so my own Gift doesn't destroy me."

"Well thank you for looking out for her, Sir Zahir." He said in a fatherly tone. Raoul walked away to go to his meeting with the chief.

The two men stood in silence each secretly calculating the other, trying to find the other man's faults. Zahir was one of the few Bazhir that could see through the elders, he had a good way of connecting with people and was able to read emotions very easily. Zahir was able to cover all his emotions from Dom leaving him clueless.

Zahir saw into the sapphire blue eyes. They were a whirlpool of emotions. He saw lust and adoration; Zahir also began to see the green hint of envy in the young sergeant's eyes. The green came whenever another man talked to Mindelan, and then the sergeant's eyes would spark up with interest when he saw the lady squire looking his way. Zahir felt angered that anyone would feel for the Lump, when she felt nothing at all and didn't reciprocate the feelings.

'_How do you know she doesn't feel anything? Your own father said you were immune to females.'_

'_What in the name of the Black Gods what am I talking about?'_ Zahir shook his head in dismay and confusion, and he heard an outside voice penetrate his mind and snapped out of his reverie.

He saw Sergeant Domitan's blue eyes and refocused, but before acknowledging the sergeant he took a glance over at Kel to see she was still swinging her pigsticker.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to insure the fact that you wouldn't hurt Kel. I've heard what Joren did to her, and I know you were part of it at one time. Don't get any ideas." Dom said narrowing his eyes and the sapphire eyes became rock hard ice, "If you hurt her I will personally take care of you." From the glint in the young man's eyes Zahir could tell he was entirely serious.

Zahir raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that Sergeant? You wouldn't be the least of my worries; I would worry about her knight master, the Giantkiller. Why do you have so much concern for the Lump?" Zahir said smiling friendly.

"Someone had to look out for her; gods know how much trouble she gets in."

Ignoring what Dom had said Zahir continued on, "She would be your type wouldn't she Sergeant? Flirt with her for a while, like you do with all the other court ladies. And then have a nice romp in her bed. No commitment, just animalistic pleasure."

Zahir was prepared for the older man to attack him, but was surprised to find himself tackled from behind. He turned his head around to see Kel straddling his back with a triumphant look on her face. Zahir flipped over so they were face to face. Swiftly he turned the tables and straddled her smaller body. Kel yelped in shock and indignation, but Zahir didn't move.

'_This is actually very comfortable, I think I could get used to this.'_ he smirked forgetting that the sergeant stood watching. Dom seemed to have woken up from his stupor as he watched Kel bring her head up swiftly to come in contact with Zahir's head. Zahir had a dizzied and pained look to his face.

Dom pulled Kel to her feet and watched with glee as Zahir's Gift sparked to keep the swelling down. Zahir watched as the two walked away. Zahir got up and followed them to the food stall. There he got himself an apple. He watched thoughtfully as Lump and the sergeant laughed together and all the Bazhir stayed a good ten feet away from the two Tortallans.

Zahir heard a rustle behind him and found his old friend Quasim, "Quasim, is that you?"

"Yes Zahir it's me."

"What are you doing here; I thought you were never going to come back."

"What can I say twenty years of wisdom shows me how selfish I was. I see that I must do what is right for my people, even if I can't see any of my friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well married men aren't allowed to stay with the King's Own."

"So you'll have to retire?" Zahir asked aghast knowing how much his friend enjoyed combat.

"Yes, your father and her father will probably want me settle down with her, so we can have little children rolling around."

"Wait, does this mean she has been saving herself for this marriage?"

"Yes. Her father made her, just as I have." Quasim said blushing violently.

Zahir laughed outright, "You're still a virgin! Gods you're about to be forty! How the hell did you save yourself for that long?"

"No time seemed quite right." Zahir said blushing more.

"Well I wish you the best for your wedding night." Zahir said wickedly, "Well I got to go the Lump is leaving."

"Zahir you don't have to be scared to call her by her first name." Quasim said quietly.

"What in the name of the Black God are talking about?"

"Zahir we used to be as close as brothers. Give me credit for at least being able to read you. I can see through your wall. You call her Lump so you can distance yourself away from her." Quasim said smiling faintly.

Zahir's mouth gaped open, "She's a warrior Quasim. I can't go and disgrace my tribe. She follows none of our traditions. She goes against _everything_ of our culture. Father would disown me, and turn me out from the tribe if he even knew we we're having this conversation."

"You think too harshly of Uncle Alhaz." The two had become so close that they referred to each other's parents as their aunt and uncle. "He would be a little shocked, but would accept it in the end. He loves you Zahir, he wants what you want no matter what the cost. He let you try for your knighthood, even though he was handing your life to that of another person's. Just think about it please."

"I don't think I will have any time to think about it, with your wedding and shadowing Mindelan."

"Mindelan is better; at least you are making progress." Quasim said smiling. Zahir rolled his eyes and ran off to find where Kel and the sergeant had gone.

((()))((()))((()))

Well that's it folks, thanks for all your lovely reviews! I was so happy, and I am so sorry this is so late! I will try and update better next time, but I dunno how that will turn out. And all my lovely reviewers are:

BloodSoakedTiger- well thanks so much for the review, I am so happy I will give you liver with ranch dressing on it. Well I'm glad you are enjoying the fic and I'll try and update again faster than last time. Thanks for the review!

Alenor- lol very nice pun, and thanks for the review! Passes out another piece of choco cake. Thanks for the review!

oceanspike- I still don't get how the hawks are in first! It doesn't make sense, oh well thanks for the lovely review!

ubiquitous girl- blushes from the misuse of words, oh how silly of me. I'll try and fix that sometime. Thanks for the review!

Morsus- lol yes it sounds like I would want to read anything but global hw, sounds super boring. Sorry I couldn't update so quickly. Thanks for the review and good luck with global hw!

chips1314- hey thanks! Thanks for taking the time to review!

pinky- well here's more and I'll try and update faster. Hands a black and white pic of Zahir. Zahir is way hott! Thanks for the review!

alianne of conte- oh Kel will be fine, cuz she has tons of ppl watching her back. Thanks for the review and I'll trey and update faster next time!

Halaia- Thanks for the review and now there is a love triangle! The possibilities…

parcheezie- what do you run? And by half a millisecond god that sux! One time I was running hurdles and I had had my best run that I had ever had before that. I was in the finals and I was in first running. I got to the third hurdle and clipped my foot on it. I got fifth since I got up. I still have a lovely scar that turns purple in the cold and green in the heat. :D My way to drown out everything is eating lots and lots of pumpkin pie! Lol thanks for the review and tell me all the sports you play please!

MistyFox14- for some odd reason? You make it sound like you thought it was going to be bad. Lol no worries, thanks for the review!

Guardianofthewaves- Sorry it took so long, but I will try to update faster! Thanks for the review!

Well thanks again to everybody that reviewed, but the next one I'm going to update is Another Chance then Going Long. So it'll prolly go in that pattern unless I get really inspired or have a brain blast. Well please review some more and till next time!

Edited 7/24/09


	4. An Outsider

This is dedicated to alianne of conte because she has been a great reviewer for all my fics, so hopefully this turns into a good chapter for her.

I haven't updated this in _forever_ and I am really sorry for all you dedicated reviewers and readers, but it has been busy…but I am happy to say that I finished my two long-term projects and that stress is off. Now I have soccer and exams left so I might actually be able to updated more that once a month. (crosses fingers)

The evening was setting as Zahir stayed at the hill after shadowing the lady squire. The wind had begun to pick up and was beginning to swirl the sand around, but Zahir was unfazed with his burnoose pulled up over his head. He lay with his back against his horse, and watched amiably, as the sun got lower and lower.

Kel once again was taking her bath alone among the menagerie of animals that followed her dutifully.

Zahir looked down at his open palm and stared upon it with great scrutiny. He slowly and carefully looked inside himself for his magical reservoir; he found what he was looking for deep and hidden but there nonetheless. He found the musty orange colored power and took a small bit for what he wanted to do. He focused on making an orb that glowed like the sun itself; Zahir slowly opened his eyes to see a very small ball forming on his hand.

He smiled triumphantly and when it had grown to the size of an apple he let it go and it slowly melted away, lacking powerful magic, Zahir started to feel a bit dizzy and lay down beside his horse again. Although he was dizzy he looked around to make sure no one was around and smiled triumphantly at his creation._ 'Why do I choose to hide my Gift from the view of a bystander?'_ He asked himself even though he had frequently asked answered the question.

The look on peoples' faces was a mixture of shock and horror if you had the Gift, not only that but when a foreigner had the Gift it seemed to affect people more. The eyes always seemed to cloud over with mistrust and hesitation. The only people who seemed to trust him were mages, and at times pages. Pages saw him as a bigger figure and something to cringe at, but his leveled peers, knights, always treated him as an equal.

When he was among the Bazhir he could hold his stone gaze and act normal. He was able to calm down and relax. He was the future tribe leader to come and was greatly respected among the men as a lethal fighter. The women saw him as yet another step on the ladder of power and class. Although behind the veil you couldn't see their calculative eyes working out quick puzzles.

Zahir had been able to listen when he had been with his mother. He would listen to the ladies gawk about their daughters. They tried to get his mother and father to betroth him to their daughter, but they didn't want to tie down their only child.

The first time he had ever been in Corus he had loved the sight of women without veils. You could see how they honestly thought. The women seemed to be less calculative in Corus. That was before he had come across the dear girl page. She had hid behind a veil of her own with that damned Yamani mask that took all emotions and feelings with it. It had annoyed him to not know her emotions when he could read every other woman in the palace. It was like being back in the desert where he was unable to see what a calculative female was thinking or feeling. So along with Joren he had had chose to make fun of the younger girl that had been so similar to him. Whenever she pulled up the damned mask he always grew weary and nervous. '_But her mask has gotten weaker since I was a page. She hasn't hadas much of a need for it since she hasn't had her enemies so close for so long. She's a little rusty with it, but she is using it again since she is so uncomfortable here.'_

He cast his eyes over the golden-sanded hill till he reached the sapphire blue water. The girl had gotten out of the oasis and was now swinging a sword with her unhurt arm. "C'mon Naomi." The pinto mare whickered and got up from where she had been laying and followed Zahir like a dog down the hill. Zahir looked back at the small nimble mare that he had owned for so long.

The horse had been a weak filly when his mother had been killed and Zahir had taken it upon himself to care for the filly and raise it in his mother, Naomi's, honor. The mare had been a fighter and survived the hard first months that most ponies would have died upon. The mare had sired many top horses among the tribe, and Zahir's own riding horse, Mother's Breath, had been foaled from the mare. The old mare hurried to catch up with the Bazhir.

"Hey Lump! Do you want to practice against someone besides the air? Because that'll just give you a cold and I don't want to waste my energy attempting to heal you." Zahir said smirking.

Kel's face slowly became Yamani smooth and she said dully, "No thank you Sir Zahir."

Zahir raised a brow, "What's up with all the formalities, Lump?" he looked deep into the girls' eyes but only saw the nothingness he had seen from his page years. He mentally cursed in frustration.

"Someone _above _me should be addressed so formally." She gave him a very faint smile then whistled for Jump who was wading in the water trying to catch flies and dragonflies. She jumped into the saddle of Peachblossom and Jump and the sparrows followed behind the already disappearing hoof prints._ 'Did she actually _mean_ something by saying that?'_ He climbed atop Naomi and followed the already fading prints that were slowly being covered by the wind.

((()))((()))((()))

Kel rode into the Bazhir encampment and immediately curious children's heads turned to openly stare at Kel. The adults looked away as if she wasn't there. Kel tried to get over the uncomfortable feeling, but settled for leaving her Yamani mask up. The children who turned to stare at the tall girl without a veil were ushered away by adults. One small boy wouldn't move so his older sister picked him up to keep him out of sight._ 'I don't look that barbaric do I?'_

Kel looked down at a small girl playing with a sleek skinny dog that looked like it could run for miles. The greyhoud had a small skinny head and had a sandy colored pelt.

The girl had a tan burnoose that hung around her small head. Her robe like clothing was a faint orange, but Kel assumed it was from the sandy wind that was hitting against her as she played with the dog. From her angle Kel could see the small white veil that covered the young girl's innocent eyes Kel smiled a warm smile to the first Bazhir, aside from Zahir, that had made eye contact with the squire.

The girl took a few short forward steps before a man stepped out into the windy road and called out, "Zalin, come here. We have to feed the dogs." The girl, Zalin, turned around to see her father calling to her, and without a glance back to the foreigner she skipped merrily away to assist her father.

Zahir watched from afar as the dog breeder's daughter skipped away. He saw as the lady squire's shoulders sagged down in sadness and she bravely continued on her way to their tent. Zahir continued to follow the girl down through all the tents and stalls. Her shadow seemed to dance as she unmounted her horse.

He watched as the setting sun casted arrays of sunlight through her brunette tresses. Zahir steadily unmounted Naomi and began to take off the saddle and blanket. "Can you finish this up for me Lump?"

"Oh and you don't have time to take care of your own horse?"

"That's right I don't. I have to go to the Voice Ceremony as the future tribe leader."

"You have to go right now?"

"Yes, it gets dark very quickly here. The ceremony starts at sunset."

"Fine but don't you have to watch me?"

"As much as I would like to bring you with me so you can be shunned, I already got you a child sitter."

"You got me a what?" Kel asked in indignation.

Zahir smirked since he had finally gotten a reaction out of her, "Well someone needs to look out for you."

"You make it sound like I go looking for trouble."

"Ah but you do, you being a girl fighter proves it. Female warriors are just asking to be set into place by men."

"Bastard," Kel muttered under her breath.

"What was that dear Lump?"

"Nothing"

"Fine, I'm off." He turned around and started to walk away, but was grabbed by a hand.

"Hey Zahir what is the Voice of the Tribes anyways?"

"I'll tell you when I get back if you are a good little girl." He patted her on her head and continued on his way to where the gigantic bonfire was already starting to build up.

Kel muttered to herself as she gently finished brushing Peachblossom and went onto Zahir's nimble mare. The mare lipped her shirt gently and when Kel reached her hand out to stroke the horse's soft nose she nuzzled against Kel.

"How could such a formidable person have such a sweet horse?" She whispered to no one in particular.

"Well maybe horses are the opposite of their riders." Kel turned swiftly and met Dom's startling sapphire orbs. Kel relaxed but felt the familiar flutter in her stomach.

"How so Dom?"

"Well Peachblossom is meaner than a hurrok, and will bite everything in sight."

"He is not; he is probably just moody because of the weather."

Dom rolled his eyes, "And you have a good heart trying to defend that testy pony that uses Meathead as a chew toy."

"Fine I can't win. But Dom, what are you doing here?" Kel asked as she continued to brush Naomi.

"Well Sir-Stick-Up-His-Butt told me to watch you for him." Dom replied grinning cheekily.

"Dom stop, that's not nice."

"But he acts so emotionless-"

"As do I!" Kel growled angrily with an edge to her voice.

"That's not what I meant; at least you have a good reason to have a mask. He doesn't. He just stands there like a human rock-"

"Dom, why are you acting like this?" Kel turned away from brushing the mare, "You should know from what Neal told you that they called me Lump in my page years. If you're saying that Zahir is like a rock maybe he and I should get together." Kel said in a deathly whisper.

"Kel I-"

"A Lump and a Rock, Dom." Kel said bitterly. She turned on the heel of her boot and marched towards her tent ignoring all of Dom's apologies. She looked among her things and grabbed a bow that she had wanted to practice with for a while.

She passed by Dom and made her way to where she thought she had seen an archery target. Kel seemed to walk in circles for little bit, but eventually found the deserted small targets. The targets were made out of straw and the painted circles were made out of red dye from crushed plants.

She calmly set herself away from the target and cocked her bow with an arrowhead made of metal. The feathers were made out of common goose feathers, but some had a mixture of Peachblossom's hair in it. She had wanted to experiment with different hairs and feathers to see if one flew better or worse. She already knew that her griffin fletched arrows were the best, but she had to save those.

She let the arrow fly with the lone goose feathers and it flew just wide of the bulls eye with a precise thump. She practiced left and right handed for all her arrows until she was forced to walk back to the target to get them. The horse haired ones had seemed to fly true, but the hair was far heavier than the ones with just feathers. She would have to raise her bow each time she used one of the horse haired arrows.

As it started to get darker torch-lights magically burned on and flickered in the subtle dark.

As she walked over towards the target to get her embedded arrows out she thought,_ 'Why is Dom acting so strange? He seems to hate Zahir when it seems Zahir has done nothing to him. Dom isn't chauvinistic or else he wouldn't like Quasim. Maybe he's trying to _protect_ me? No, why would he do that by making fun of Zahir behind his back. Why did he look so sad when I said Zahir and I should be together? Gods I feel like I am missing something.'_ Kel shook her head in confusion and got her arrows out of the target.

She walked back and felt herself stiffen for reasons she could not muster to wonder why. She spun around and found herself facing a tall man that was half concealed from the light and gave him a mysterious demeanor. Her calm eyes cast over the shadows that had been watching her movements.

His light brown eyes were a warm color that held her gaze. Below his eyes he had a blunt nose and a kind smile that was held passively at the moment. He seemed to hold a regal air alike a proud lion in charge of a pride. Kel smiled, '_He holds himself just as Zahir does. Regal and making those around them feeling like they're inferior.'_

'_Wait if this man is indeed related to Zahir then he is probably Zahir's father. That would explain why Zahir carried himself so majestically over the years, he was the next tribe leader of his tribe.'_ Kel kicked herself mentally,_ 'He's a chief you're probably supposed to bow at his feet.'_ Kel immediately dropped to herself into a low Yamani bow and was careful not to make eye contact with the chief. The bow had her forehead laying on the sand and her hands almost touching the feet of the tribesman.

"How come you never do that for me?" she heard sneered.

"She probably thinks you don't deserve it." Came a muttered voice that she thought sounded like Quasim.

"You may get up now. You are an equal in this company." Kel looked up hesitantly and saw the chief, Quasim, and a smirking Zahir.

"Why aren't you with Dom?" Quasim asked worriedly.

Kel began to open her mouth but was cut off as Zahir answered for her, "She probably ran off and tried to get into trouble."

"For one that rarely speaks to our women, you are oddly open with her." Alhaz said picking his words carefully.

Zahir gained a rather dumbstruck look and didn't realize when Kel excused herself from the group.

"Quasim what has happened to my son?" Alhaz asked, "It shouldn't affect him so." Zahir's face regained the arrogant mask he used.

"He has been away from the tribe for half of his life uncle. Zahir was bound to pick up some--interests while he was out of our lives."

"Zahir are you still comfortable looking after the girl?"

Zahir looked up into his father's brown eyes and said quietly, "Yes. I was assigned to her and I will not turn down the assignment I was given. When is the Crouching Tiger tribe coming Father?"

"They will be here in a week's time." Quasim's eyes widened but he said nothing. Zahir nodded curtly and grabbed an arrow that was still on the target. He marched off into the lighted pathway.

"I don't believe I ever thanked you properly, Quasim."

"Why are you thanking me Uncle?"

"You've taken the responsibility that was thrust upon you so many years ago."

"Yes but I ran away from that responsibility," Quasim said soflty.

"You came back to face it didn't you?"

"What can I say; I grew up."

"You grew up well for not being around our people."

"The people in Corus are the same as our own Uncle. Our culture is a little different, but we're all people. We have the same needs. We're not that different."

"Were you ever shunned for being Bazhir?"

"Well…yes, but that was outside of Corus mostly."

"What did they do to you in those outside places?"

"Usually wouldn't allow me service since they didn't trust _foreigners_. I would usually just get Raoul or Dom to buy it for me though."

"So no one in the Own disrespected you?"

"Well at first they did since I was the first Bazhir to join the Own but as I rose through the ranks I gained more respect. Usually only the new ones wouldn't trust me. But in time they did since we had to trust each other with our lives. Keladry was one of the few who trusted me upon us first meeting, but I think that was because I liked and fed her birds." Quasim said remembering the memory.

"The girl is kind to you?"

"Yes she is."

"That is why is my son is so against her?"

"I think that is a question only he can answer." Quasim gave Alhaz a departing hug and tightened his burnoose around his head as a wind started to pick up around the village.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((())) I finished a chapter finally! ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

You guys are so great and I really don't deserve you guys thanks for being so patient or impatient but it has been way hectic. So a special thanks to all you guys that reviewed!

tiara- (winces) sorry! I know I have been lazy but maybe I'll be able to move faster next time!

Insanity- here's more for you, sorry about the slow update!

Mustang Gal- I do plan on continuing, but as for when I can write the chapter I really have no idea

Lady Angelique of mystiqu- you have no idea what meant coming from you, you are a great writer and was happy all day when you wrote that review. Lol yea kit put me to it, but it's been interesting so far. I'll try and update sooner!

tasha- thanks, I dunno why but I like lil rivalries between guys fighting for our Kel. Thanks for the review!

Alenor- yup definitely going to be some conflict. I really like the idea of having Zahir have a 'big brother' it make it lots of fun.

queenofdiamonds1- if you want more k/z oceanspike has one so does, Gwennifer, and Lady Angelique of mystiqu I can't really think of more sorry

Ethuiliel- naw I think that it tis the fact that I write too slow

Now a ZahirKel fan- you have no idea how happy this made me, it was so nice to read more awesome k/z go to the one I listed on queenofdiamond1's comment

Violet Rush- yup I am a comma fanatic, and yes I do have a beta and thanks for the CC, keep it coming!

Pho3niX- thanks for the encouragement

KeeperofthePineNeedles- here's more for you!

Mystic Moon Empress- thanks!

Macko- where have you been? You disappeared as well, but I know you will show up some day soon…

parcheezie- wat's squash? I've never heard of it and definitely agree that the 880 kills. Track is just around the corner (cough) two weeks (cough) I'm so sorry it took so long, but I've been loaded with homework and soccer

Halaia- here's some more for you, sorry it couldn't come sooner

BloodSoakedTiger- (shivers at the thought of beets and pepper) well here is the chapter with a side of apple juice on tomato salad.

Ossini- thanks again for letting me use it, it just seems like such a perfect Bazhir name to me…

ubiquitous girl- (bows to the all knowing) ) your review made me very happy since you are around the dove so often. And I know Dom is kinda ooc in this chapter but the poor guy is jealous

Erkith- lol it took you a month to find my fic? Well where have you been? It seems everyone has disappeared lately

Isaac says Booga- thanks, for the life of me I completely forgot about Hoshi and Amberfire! I can't believe I forgot them. Maybe I'll add them in and switch them here and there. I really did love making that ordeal scene since it could show his past and his fears. I did want to make him Mary-Sue so I tried to show his fears right from the beginning.

alianne of conte- lol the brain blast took forever…well not really I had already written this chapter up about 2 weeks ago but haven't had time to type it all up. Yes that's right I am that slow at typing…

Mara- there tis a different side to everyone, except my sis of course, Hey! Sorry about that but she came in the room D. Sorry the update wasn't sooner.

Morsus- I know what you mean, but I am going to have him think back to certain events to show that he had liked her for a couple of years or one. Cuz that is actually one of my pet peeves is when ppl have their characters starting kissing already in the first chapter, besides one shots of course. I'll work on it and thanks for the advice!

Helkardowen- aww I feel so loved, and thanks if you did read the other fics

oceanspike- when does soccer start up in high school for you?

Well that's everyone and if you want to yell at me for taking so long then go ahead (bows head in shame) Okay I know Dom is kinda ooc, but I mean he is jealous of how much time Zahir gets to spend with lil Keladry.

Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it is helpful in some way. Thanks for reading it and if you have really long questions you can always email me at please review and thanks for your patience everybody!

Edited 7/24/09


	5. Shirts Off

In the days that followed Kel and Dom's fight the days seemed to grow longer as spring began to creep up on winter. The temperature was beginning to rise, and contrary to what the weather mages were telling everyone the wind was continuing to howl day and night.

Kel was treated as an outsider with Zahir following at her heels wherever she went. Kel frequently went out on horseback rides to get away from the uneasiness she felt around the Bazhir. She had found a somewhat secluded spot that the wind had made. She had thought of it as being her own little getaway that the gods had made for her to use. It was between two large sand dunes and a small bush was located in the middle. Even when all the other dunes changed her own never moved or changed.

She would go out to the middle of the dunes and practice her swordsmanship whether it was dances or against Zahir. When she had practiced with her glaive around the village the Bazhirs shrunk away from he as if she was a plague. Even Chief Alhaz had avoided her for a few days. Zahir had later explained that the Bazhir had gods alike the Tortallans. Theirs were named differently, but they mostly did the same jobs. They had different ones varying from the god of rain to the goddess of crops. The Bazhir had a goddess of tactics and she had once been so sly to outdo the god of all Bazhir gods. She often tilted on the verge of good and bad, but more than usual she leaned towards evil. The goddess had a blue weapon, similar to her glaive, so most of the Bazhir had been afraid that she would strike out and kill them with her evil weapon Quasim had explained.

Kel again ran Hoshi through the wind and the nimble mare ran, her hooves hitting against the soft sand with a quiet thump. Behind her she could hear Zahir's horse catching behind her. She kneed Hoshi to go faster, urging her to try and beat the faster horse.

As they came to the place she knew so well she began to slow the horse down and beside her Zahir did the same. "Your horse has plenty of heart Lump. She would be worth a lot to a Bazhir. A very good breeding horse."

"Hoshi is going to stay with me until she no longer wants to ride with me, then she can retire peacefully. She loves to run and compete against the best."

"Funny how similar horses can be to their owners," the Bazhir muttered under his breath. He watched as the girl jumped off her horse and she grabbed her practice sword out of its sheath. She began to do another pattern dance just like she had done the day before. It seemed with the incoming of the delegation the more and more she was practicing._ 'True I've been getting nervous, but why would I be nervous about something that has to do with Bazhirs?'_ The question seemed to puzzle him, but he never was able to come up with a concrete reason for why she was stressed.

((()))((()))((()))

The only Bazhir that were kind to her were Chief Alhaz and Quasim. His Zahir's father was only being kind, because he had to be polite and diplomatic while the Own was there. Why would Kel care if for some reason the peace delegation went wrong?

"Zahir, want to practice with me?"

"Practice what?"

"Combat."

"No that's not what I meant. I meant what do you want to practice, as in what weapon."

"Oh well I was thinking unarmed--"

"That's fine." Zahir quickly began to assess his opponent, although the girl was strong, she wouldn't be as strong as him. She may have been able to beat him in a long distance run, but that was about it. The girl only reached to his shoulder so he had an overbearing height advantage.

As gracefully as a cat he stretched and arched. He stretched the already warm muscles to liven up before the fight. He missed the arched eyebrow as he took off his burnoose and shirt. Turning around he went to face her only to find her staring.

"You're staring Lump."

She blushed momentarily before saying, "I wish I could do that…" Seeing Zahir's amused face she realized what she had thought had been said out loud.

"You wish you could do what?"

Kel's cheeks darkened a little more, "Take off my shirt, it's always so hot. Girls can't exactly fling off their shirts like boys can."

"There's no one stopping you from taking off your shirt." He replied smirking.

"I think I'll pass for now."

Zahir shrugged, "Are you ready?" Kel nodded and went into a fighting stance. They both bowed to each other and Kel lashed out the first kick. Zahir easily dodged it and danced on his feet. He felt a sharp bite in his ankle as he was about to start his own attack, but it was stopped when the pain increased and a swarm of brown sparrows attacked his eyes.

"Hey, what's this?" Zahir backed up in vain, but was relieved when Kel called them off. He instantly shot a punch that wasn't meant to hit her, but to merely distract her. The distraction was taken and he shot a hard punch with his left hand to her ribs. The momentum of the punch took the wind out of her and she struggled to stay upright.

With the girl out of breath he leapt to finish off his prey like a snake does after poisoning its enemy. He brought his right leg out from under her and she went to the ground with a loud thump. She landed on her hands like she had been taught in her page years. She tried to roll back up, but as she was turning to get up Zahir's weight landed on hers.

Hot sand was beginning to burn against her skin, but she could easily ignore the pain since it was so hot it was almost cold. The scorching sand burnt her neck, but the feel of the Bazhir on top of her was no comparison. Scalding sand was nothing compared to the heat above her. His tanned chest was covered in sweat and sand, and the few tufts of hair stuck down to his chest smoothly. His chest moved slowly, not being tired in the least bit from their skirmish.

"Do you yield?" he asked calmly licking his blistering lips. Kel merely nodded and rolled out from under him when he allowed her to. As she got up the blisters from the sand began to ache and she couldn't help but yelp when she felt the warm Bazhir grab her to see what had happened. "Is this a blister?" Kel nodded again, "You know this could pass as a love bite."

Kel gave him an infuriated look, but didn't speak still not trusting her mouth, 'When a healer asks you who did that to you, then reply with a little smirk on your face, _Zahir did and let me tell you he is very aggressive_." Zahir gave her his own smirk and ducked the punch he knew would come. "My lady I believe it is growing late, we should go before the Voice starts."

"Zahir aren't you going to get rid of the blister?" Kel asked exasperated.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked raising his eyebrow, "I need something to show off to my father. I believe he was starting to think I was might be lovers with Joren as the rumors said." He smirked and ran to leap onto his paint with the girl not far behind him.

((()))((()))((()))

Sorry that this one took _forever_ to update, but I wasn't really inspired to write this next chapter. I just want to start speeding up the process to get to the marriage, but I have to develop all the characters lives and pasts. So bare with me please, this was somewhat of a meaningless and short chapter. And this is with out any rereading so I'm sorry, but I am loaded with homework! Thank you so much to all of you guys that reviewed and put up with my slowness:

StarGazer89- lol I guess that is a good question, but usually when I sleep in the same bed with someone (a girl not like that!) they usually end up hugging me by the end of the night. I think its one of those things where the body wants to be warm. Whereas some people like to be cold while they sleep like me, I guess it just depends. The tribe is preparing for a peace delegation, they don't exactly have much to spare. They would be worried much more about the future in laws then the Own and some girl I think

tasha- aww thanks, I know what you mean, there are a few other Kel pairings: Thom, Roald, Faleron, and there is even one Vinson one.

Native Wolf Cub- at the time you reviewed I believe I did have three, but now I have four fics. Hope you liked this update, I'm not sure that I did

BloodSoakedTiger- spinach covered in mayo and lemon? Gags and then hands you some sushi with applesauce and thousand islands dressing

Violet Rush- swoons I loved you review! I'm sorry that it took me long again, but I couldn't think of anything. How do I make dialogue not so rushed? I'm not sure I know ho to fix that, but I 'm more than happy to give anything that will help my writing style.

Morsus- Kel has always been naïve when it comes to relationships. I bet lots of readers could tell from the page years that Cleon liked her, but nooo she had to be virtuous and ignore it all or be dumb to it all. I lurve the Dom/Zahir rivalry, I like to make rivalries period end of story; they just make everything so much better. I actually really liked that ending talk with Quasim, Zahir, and Ossini you can see how much of a 'family' they are. Sorry for the slow update!

Ethuiliel- yes much much to slow, I wish I could write and then just write it down, but half my ideas I forget. Sorry about the slow update!

Fairytale-princess-504- sorry it took so long!

FanFictionFantom- I'm not so sure about this chapter, and first chapters are hard to make since you have to introduce the scene and characters. All very rushed and hoping to get a good idea across.

horsiegurl- thanks, sorry it took so long to update!

laloner- thanks, to find some more k/z you can go to GwennieGirl, Lady Angelique of mystiqu, and oceanspike. That's the only ones that I know of as of right now.

Imperfectionist ;D- hey Kat! Where have you been girl? I sent you part of the 'Hawaii Portraying the Beautiful' did you get it?

Alenor- I want a big brother…sorry somewhat random, but it is early and I can't think clearly…sorry for the slow update and hope things are going great down under!

KeeperofthePineNeedles- I hope I get to live, but sorry it took so long. I didn't count on it taking me this long…

Lady Angelique of mystiqu- thanks! What have you been up to? I haven't seen an update from you in _forever_ even longer than me and that's saying a lot. Hope you like this somewhat boring chapter

pinky- sorry I'm still not updating properly, but I think you'll get to see Ossini giving Zahir 'the talk' in the next chapter if I remember to do so

Misty-n-Foxy- wait which one did you want updated? I did update them all today as a birthday present from me to all of you guys

Well that's everybody, thanks for supporting me and to those who are planning on reviewing take some chocolate birthday cake with you. You guys know the drill, please review so I can get some good input and if you can't review or have questions about anything you can contact me at **So again please review!**

Edited 7/24/09


	6. They Will Come

_Hey sorry for my absence but life's as hectic as usual_

_Last few chapters: Kel came to the tribe Soaring Eagle and is stuck with Zahir being her shadow. Dom has grown jealous of the time Zahir gets with Kel and they have a small fight. Kel still does not understand Zahir and Zahir is still puzzled over the lady squire. With the incoming of the peace treaty things will get interesting_

Kel mumbled quietly in her sleep and pushed her head into her hard pillow._ 'Hard pillow?'_ her groggy mind didn't seem to be able to comprehend why her pillow would be hard so she opened up her eyes to find her head against a bare shoulder blade. Attempting to get up she found that her arm was stuck under what she presumed to be a body.

Giving an exasperated grunt, she attempted to see who was keeping her captive. The tanned skin and dark hair could be any Bazhir, but seeing as she was only sleeping in the same tent as one person--Kel flushed in anger, "Zahir, you bastard, let go." As he didn't seem to want to wake up he curled his hand around her waist in response. Kel let out a frustrated sigh,_ 'For someone that is so alert during the day he certainly is a deep sleeper.'_ Kel shrugged_, 'This should wake him up.'_ Kel took her free hand and dug her fingernail under his.

The Bazhir sat up with a yelp and yelled, "What in the name of the Black God was that for?"

"You wouldn't let go of me. Do you have any idea how bad that would have looked if anyone had seen?"

"Yeah it would've looked bad for me. People around here might think I have low standards."

Kel seethed beneath her Yamani mask and the dark, but reminded herself that this was nothing she hadn't heard before, "Apparently you do have low standards since you're the one who had your arms around me."

"In case you haven't noticed you're the one who is on my side of the tent." Kel looked over to the other side and sure enough she saw her sleeping roll.

"So why did you move me?"

"Can you not believe that you're attracted to my irresistible body?" Zahir let out a cocky grin when he saw through Kel's mask of content to see her frustration.

"I'll be back, I need to hit something."

"You might want to put something else on so nobody knows about our relationship." Kel looked down at her nightgown and saw that the gown was up to a little past her knees.

"Stop looking and turn around." Zahir smirked and heard the rustling of clothes and hushed muttering. Kel let out a deep sigh when she saw the blister on her neck from her previous day, and in frustration she wrapped her burnoose tightly around her neck.

As Zahir heard the sharp rustle behind him he turned to see the tent opening flapping open._ 'As nice as that was, I need to catch up on some sleep before the Crouching Tiger comes.'_

((()))((()))((()))

Kel mumbled quickly under her breath about men who had nothing better to do than harass women in the morning. In the dark morning nobody stirred and all was quiet within the encampment. The cool air felt good against Kel's hot cheeks and warm body, and the silent air only relaxed her mind more. Carrying the silver sword that Lord Raoul had given her, she went to the training ring and found one lone fighter's silhouette flickering from a glowing orb that was across from them.

The figure moved gracefully, but it was apparent that the person knew she was there when she began to watch him because he swiftly turned his sandy eyes to make contact with hers." The Voice said I would meet a person in the morning to fight." Kel's brows furrowed together and shrugged.

"You must be mistaken I'm sure the Voice would not be concerned about me, I am not of the Bazhir."

"I do not question the Voice, and neither should you. Others will come to watch and then destiny will be prevailed." Kel quirked her eyebrow, but she chose not to comment_, 'I did want to hit someone…'_

The unknown man began to stretch and beneath his tunic she could see a chiseled chest and hard stomach. His arms weren't the size of blacksmith's, but they were still larger than Zahir's. The man appeared to be in his mid-thirties, and Kel made a note to watch out for his experience. He stood almost at eye-level with her and only an inch or two taller. She gently took off the burnoose that had been wrapped tightly around her neck and prepared for the battle. Kel languidly stretched and continued to analyze her opponent._ 'What did he mean by the Voice? I remember Sir Myles mentioning it, but he didn't talk about it enough for me to thoroughly understand the concept.'_

Out in the corner of her eye she saw the smallest pigment of light beginning to grow over the sand dunes. She glanced over to her opponent again and saw the serious glint in his eyes, but the rest of his body remained tense. She thought back to his words and thought aloud, "What did you mean by the destiny will be prevailed?"

The man looked up and light reflected off of his forehead, "The Voice wanted you to have a chance at being accepted. He thought all of the tribe was being too hardheaded and stubborn." Kel nodded her head in mock understanding,_ 'Why would this Voice care about me at all.'_ "If we begin now the others will come." Kel resisted questioning the older man, but instead took up a starting stance._ 'Be careful, you know nearly nothing about Bazhir fighting style, and this man is just as unknown as this mysterious Voice'_

The man nodded, and then bowed to the girl. From the corner of his right eye he saw two young men coming to the training ground. He selected his own fighting stance and then they began their commencing struggle.

Kel began with a light thrust to test how skilled the man was, and he blocked it easily without as much as a flinch. She defended herself against his oncoming blade and parried the blow with an inward wariness. The strike had been firm and had made even her arms wobble. Striking her sword again brought Kel's arms a numbing sensation, and moved out of the striking sword's way instead of blocking it with her sword. The man appeared to be calm and not tired, but as the morning sun began to raise it began to get closer to eyes.

'_If I want to win this off of cleverness I can wait this battle out till the sun strikes his eyes, but with people watching that would appear cowardly. I'll have to fight this out on my own terms.'_ As the Bazhir reached back for more momentum for another strike Kel brought her own sword in a 'V' shaped attack and caught the surprised man off balanced. She made her feet move so she was parallel and that one of her eyes would have sun in it, compared to the two in his eyes. The Bazhir out of instinct moved to the side as well and they were once again on even ground.

Kel began a series of quick strikes hoping to find an opening, but the man struck each down. Kel could see the sweat glistening off the man's forehead, and her sweaty hands were causing her hands to slip on the hilt of her blade. Kel quickly took a step back to switch hands and he leaped forward to finish her, but she used the opportunity to knock his sword away from his hand and send it flying. Kel felt suddenly light headed and balanced herself before she humiliated herself by falling. Kel panted frequently from the hard skirmish and her attention was brought back to him. "Very good, the Voice is always right in his selections."

"Selection? What do you mean-"

"You will find out in due time." The man bowed and went through the people who had come to watch. Kel gapped at the statement and turned around only to be plummeted in the back by Lord Raoul.

"Good work Kel, I think I'll even let you off of jousting for today."

Kel grinned in response, "You saw all that?"

"Yes and so did everyone else. I woke up to quite a commotion."

"It's better than being woken up by your men though isn't it?"

"Just about any way is better than to have ice cold water splashed on your face." Kel shook her head and waded through the crowd of mostly Bazhirs. She was able to reach her tent and found a waiting Zahir meditating, but he opened his eyes when he heard her approaching.

"So you were accepted?"

"I don't understand why all you Bazhirs have to be so cryptic."

"It's our way communicating." He replied wryly.

Kel opened the flap of the tent and found her weapon cleaning kit, "Even so what do you mean?"

"Well it was obvious that none of the people accepted you. You go against most of the beliefs in our tribe. You don't wear a veil for one, and you fight. The Bazhir aren't accustomed to a person so different. Women have always stayed at home and taken care of the family, and the few who do work are often healers. Sure there was the Lioness, but she was a part of the Bloody Hawk. It's almost like my tribe had to see it to believe it."

Kel nodded her head in understanding and continued to polish her sword, "Tortall is still much the same way, but there are still progressives that agree. The Bazhir are just so secluded from the rest of Tortall. What about you? Do you still not agree with women warriors?"

"I don't, but like my tribe I can always learn to." The Bazhir stared out into the sun-clad sand dunes and missed Kel's loss of her mask. She was able to regain it by the time Zahir turned around to meet your face.

"I'll help teach you if you'd like."

Zahir smirked, "I don't need a teacher for that lesson, Lump."_ 'Maybe some things will never change…'_ "My father wants to meet with you, he wants to have breakfast with you and I."

"Why would he care about me?"

"Well you are going to be there for the wedding are you not?" Kel nodded, "Well you need Bazhir clothes, or else you will stick out like a clump of grass in the desert."

Kel's lips twitched in amusement, "Was that a joke Sir Zahir?"

"No merely a simile. So shall we go or are you going to polish that sword until it is invisible." Kel glared at him and laid her sword out inside the tent. She followed behind and weaved through the tents of Bazhirs. Instead of the usual silent treatment she had gotten for the time she had been there, Kel now got uncanny stares.

"Why do they stare so?"

"They saw how you fought against Kaylin, and now they want to analyze you."

Kel shrugged and tried to ignore the fact that people were judging her, "So what were they doing before?"

"Ignoring you." The two finally reached a large tent and two guards stood outside of it. They smiled at Zahir, and pulled the tent flaps open. The canvas of the tent was sturdy and rough, and Kel was sure that it was magically weighted somehow. The inside of the tent was simple yet elegant in a fashion that plush carpet was on the ground and a single tapestry hung on one side of the tent.

Kel was met with the sight of the Chief Alhaz sitting cross-legged behind a table. He smiled kindly to them both, "Squire Keladry." He bowed his head, "Son." He bowed his head and gestured to the seats that were adjacent to him. Zahir nodded and went to sit, and Kel stayed standing.

"Lump." Zahir hissed, and Kel raised an eyebrow in response. "You're supposed to sit." Kel blushed slightly but sat nonetheless.

"You are very curious Squire Keladry."

"Why do you say that Chief Alhaz?"

"You do not wear a veil as our culture dictates but you wear your own veil. This blank face makes it so none of your emotions are seen." Kel nodded despite being confused and awaited for Chief Alhaz to continue.

Instead he smiled and began to eat a bit of granola. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should do the clothes fitting now?"

"Well I assumed that you two were hungry, but if you'd like to start that is fine with me."

"If we could start sooner, Chief Alhaz, that would be better. I have my squire duties to Lord Raoul." He nodded his head and stood up, "We will go this way, and I'll have my tailor take your measurements." Kel nodded and grimaced inwardly remembering the pins of a tailor.

Kel stood for the tedious time of the prodding and measuring of the tailor, and eventually let out a sigh of relief when the measuring was done. "The clothes should arrive by this afternoon."

"Why so soon Chief Alhaz?"

"Well the peace delegates, chief, and heir from the Crouching Tiger are arriving this evening."

((()))((()))((()))

I'm sorry to stop it there, but I must. At least you got some right? I don't know when the next time I will be able to update. It has been almost a year since I started at and I'm sorry that I haven't been to update as quickly as I would've hoped. Well to you reviewers that are still with me I am deeply in gratitude:

LJ- I know did take a long time, but it is finally here!

w1cked angel- Joren and Zahir, if only, but that's one of the reason I had Joren still dead, I'd be too tempted to make a threesome hehe

Andraea Shade- don't worry you will be able to see the end of this no matter how long it takes

nehimasgift- I'm glad you're enjoying it, and hope you get a good read out of this one

LORY- thank you for the compliments, and here is some hardcore plot for you

Kimmy101- sorry it took so long but it is finally here!

Fairytale-princess-504- I am so sorry it took so long. I understand having to wait for a chapter to come out, because I have waited for over a year for a chapter to come out in the fic called Spirits Cry

Native Wolf Cub- I couldn't tie in the blister very much in this chapter, but maybe I'll remember to next chapter…

KeeperofthePineNeedles- I'm glad you liked it, and I'm even happier that I get to live

Freddie Weasley- Thank you for the constructive criticism, I am having difficultly without my usual beta, but hopefully this chapter has better grammar. I will try to make it smoother and less rushed, because now that I did read back it is VERY rushed. But in the beginning I was planning on making this a short little ficlet, but the development will have to be different for this one. Thank you so much!

Morsus- thank you for the offer and criticism I know that description makes the chapter better, but me as a reader, I don't like description, which is probably why I don't write it too much of it. Maybe next chapter I will take you up on your offer…

Chisakami Saiyuki- thanks and I love unusual pairings as well especially Kel/Thom ones

Helkardowen- bless you glad you enjoyed it

Ethuiliel- yes it would be funny, but I think Ossini wouldn't be too happy

seabiscuit0810- mountain dew is VERY high in sugar, no wonder you're so hyper

FanFictionFantom- sorry it took so long, and I'm glad you enjoyed it

Lady Angelique of mystiqu- Well I have finally updated, but where it your update? I really do want you to continue your fic with k/z

queenofdiamonds1- sorry that the update didn't come very soon!

Wingedrider- thank you for the compliment

Alenor- I wasn't able to work much in with the blister besides her own frustration, but maybe if I remember I'll add something in next chapter. And I have a lil sister myself

So the reason that I'm busier than ever is because I've started my sophomore year of high school and it is usually the hardest year of high school. I have three honor/AP courses so the work load is huge. I still have soccer and track. But now I am a little less into studies and more into my friends. **So I'm sorry if I can't update for a long time, but nonetheless if you could review I would be so happy! Till next time**

Edited 7/24/09


	7. No Veil

The consistent wind kept up all day, Raoul canceled the day's agenda seeing as both Kel and he couldn't see clearly. Instead Kel was put through lessons by the ever reluctant and surly Zahir, "When the delegation party comes you must not do anything to get in the way. You'll be sitting side saddle in your garb that was given to you and-"

"I refuse to wear the veil." As Kel said it she could see the anger already beginning to surround Zahir. _'Soft spot?' _The usually calm Zahir stood up as if to make his appearance more prominent and even Kel felt herself inching away.

"You will be wearing the veil; otherwise you will look out of place and like a whore. When you are granted the right to sit on a horse in a diplomatic mission this is an honor. It usually means that you have some sense of power in the tribe."

"In case you don't remember I'm used to being called a whore. What is the big deal? Your father even said I had my own type of veil."

Kel smirked inwardly as she saw the Bazhir's jaw tighten ever so much, "He meant it figuratively, it's your Lump face not the actual veil. Besides didn't you ever listen in Sir Myles' class, a veil is worn by an unmarried woman. They are only taken off once they have finished a _union_ with man. And quite frankly I don't think you've ever consummated a marriage," He allowed his eyes to scan up and down her body.

Kel blushed slightly but remained silent seeing this Zahir continued, "The women believe that they wear it so that a man will marry them for their _personality_ instead of their body. The loose clothes and veil are supposed to hide their true beauty from sight. Bit of a hoax if you ask me, I think they're there just so we don't mistake a married woman from a single one."

"Well then it would probably be better if I didn't wear a veil, I am in fact unavailable. I wouldn't want any suitors to chase after me like a dog chases meat."

"Trust me Lump, you wouldn't have to worry about that even if you were wearing a veil."

Kel kept herself from gaping openly and struggled to keep her Yamani mask on, "Even if that was a challenge I will not be wearing a veil. Now if you would excuse me I believe I am supposed to get ready for the other tribe's arrival." Without waiting for his consent or reply she walked out. Zahir sat where he had been sitting for awhile until he came to his senses and remembered that he was supposed to be trailing Kel.

Opening the flap of the tent he made his way back to where the tailor tent was only to find the Lump trying to give back the veil she had received from the tailor. Zahir rolled his eyes and stepped up to intervene with the troublesome girl, "Lump, just take the veil."

"I already told _you_ I wasn't going to wear one." Zahir sighed, went around behind her, and took his hands to cover her smaller ones, gently prying her hands off of the material she had been trying to give back to the tailor.

He lowered his head after that was succeeded. He put his lips beside her ear until they almost brushed her ear, "You really are making a little sandcastle into a sand dune, lady squire." Zahir smirked to himself as he found that gooseflesh was making its way up her arms, but that smirk quickly ended as her boot connected with his shin.

"What gave you the right to touch me Zahir? I'm not wearing a veil, am I?" her wicked grin caused his eyebrows to rise, "Because from what I learned in the lesson you gave me if I wasn't wearing a veil I should not have been flirted with like that."

"Well you see Lump there are some things that-"

"I'm sorry Zahir, but shouldn't you be getting ready for the meeting with the Crouching Tiger?" Zahir glared at the tailor who merely looked back blankly.

He quavered as he remembered his responsibilities, "Yes I'm sorry Radik I will take my clothes as well. Thank you for reminding me before such…aggravating problems were started." The tailor went to the back of his tent to procure a neatly stacked pile of clothes, "Thank you my good man."

The two walked away from the tailor and both remained silent until they arrived at the tent, "So how is this going to work exactly…I mean we can't both get ready in here can we?"

"I already came up with that solution; you will be getting ready with the highest ranking woman in my tribe."

"You have got to be joking…"

"No not really, aren't you thrilled to see the inner workings of the tribe, without our women there wouldn't be a tribe, no really, without them we wouldn't be able to reproduce."

Kel threw him a look of disgust, "Is that all you think women are good for? To have babies…?"

"Give or take a little yes, they are wonderful for taking care of the home." _'Mother must be rolling in her grave…'_

"Why you masochist prat, it's a wonder you weren't killed in the Ordeal like your friend Joren. It looks like you weren't any better than him." Zahir's calm demeanor changed swiftly as he grabbed her throat with his hands only to have the girl's nail dig into the soft flesh under his nail.

Zahir glared at her, "Never talk about what you don't know Lump, once you get into the Chamber you'll know that only the strong survive. You won't make it out alive…"

"Well I know one thing you do need to have to get past those doors."

"Humor me, what does someone need?"

"Chivalry."

"You've been listening to those old knight stories haven't you? Do you think that's what it's really like out there in the world? Knights are killed while they sleep by bandits on the side of the road just for food. Now don't get me wrong but I thought chivalry was when you gave your enemy an equal chance." Kel remained silent, "When you get in that Chamber you will not be thinking about chivalry, you will be thinking of how you're going to fight for your own life."

Kel only softly replied to the burning anger in the Bazhir's eyes, "Chivalry also means respecting women and seeing them at equal ground. Women are different than men yes, but they are stronger than men at times. You've probably never seen a woman fight for the life of her child," Zahir winced as he saw his mother attempting to fight off the raiders, "That's when you will truly see the strength in a woman, men always say that emotions are hindering, well in a battle like that emotion is the only thing that will keep a woman from giving up. Your friends Joren and Vinson paid for not respecting women."

Zahir sighed and ran his hand through his short hair, "I don't have time for this debate the Crouching Tiger tribe will be here soon, and I have to be ready as the future heir to the Soaring Eagle."

"Where is the woman I am to meet?"

"I made that up…don't get me wrong we have a high ranking female but she's not very high ranking."

"So the high ranking woman isn't your mother?"

Zahir winced, "No she's dead."

Kel winced sympathetically, 'I'm sorry. So how is this going to work?"

"I'll go first and then you can go since you'll take longer than me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're a girl, girls take _forever_ to get ready for anything."

"Okay Zahir obviously you haven't seen me change clothes…" Kel blushed at her mistake.

Zahir smiled slightly, "You're right I haven't seen you changing, why don't we change that right now." He made to grab her hand but it got swatted down by Kel's hand.

"I think we will have to leave that for another time."

"I'll remember that _Keladry_." With that he walked inside the tent and closed it behind him.

((()))((()))((())

"Zahir hurry up! You take just as long as any court lady I know."

"Keep your breeches on. I have to look my best," he yelled from inside the tent.

"If you're fixing your hair don't bother because the wind is picking up even more, all your efforts will be futile." Kel yawned and shook her head to wake herself up. Sand flew out of her hair and Kel brushed her hand through her hair only to have sand drop out of it, "Is there a tub of water in there? I could use one to get off all this sand…"

"Well the tub of water isn't really clean anymore, seeing as I already used it."

"Zahir you prat! I need it more than you; you hardly have anything to wash."

"You'd be surprised how much I have to wash. Anyways I'll be under more scrutiny than you will be since I will be beside my father and Quasim throughout the time."

"Gods are you almost done? At the rate that you're going it will be Midwinter by the time I get in there."

Kel sighed in relief as the Bazhir finally got out of the tent, "Happy?" He stood up straight and Kel couldn't help but notice that the red burnoose gave him a striking appearance with his tan skin. It made the puffy scar stand out even more and gave him a precarious look, "So are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to get changed?" he said dryly.

Kel flushed a bit before replying, "Well you do have a smudge right on your nose." Kel smirked before going into the tent to get ready. The contents in the water looked dirty but frankly she didn't care, she just wanted the sand out of her hair. After scrubbing her scalp she tied her hair back into a horsetail and pulled on the crimson burnoose and garb. Grabbing some slippers that exposed her feet (sandals) she walked outside.

Zahir's head whipped around to find a woman who looked like she belonged at the desert. The burnoose hung around her head and the garb hugged her middle and hips accentuating her lean figure. The sleeves fanned out to make her arm muscles unnoticeable and the bottom fanned out into a skirt like fashion. Frankly she did look quite--okay. Zahir shook his head, "Let's go you took long enough."

"I took half the time that you did."

"No wonder you still look horrible and dowdy," Zahir replied lying through his teeth.

"At least I don't care about my appearance as much as you do; I swear you act like a court lady when you change."

"Yeah well-"

"Son?" Zahir looked up to meet the eyes of his father.

"Hello father, is the Crouching Tiger tribe near?"

"The mages have seen them and they will probably be here right before the sun begins to set. Squire Keladry, I see you are wearing your own personal veil? How has your day been?"

"It has been very interesting Chief Alhaz your son has shown me some of the finer points of your tribe and traditions."

"Very good, very good, Zahir you know that you are positioned to my right and Squire Keladry, you will be positioned to your knight master's right from there the higher commanders of the Own will follow. To my left will be Quasim and to his left will be the higher ranked leaders of this tribe. You have a horse do you not?" He asked directing the question to Kel.

"Yes I do Chief Alhaz. I will use Hoshi since she is more docile, it wouldn't do for Peachblossom to bite a delegate."

The Chief smiled at the thought, "No, that certainly would not do. We should probably start to line up for the greeting, go and get your horses."

Kel nodded her head and went to where Hoshi had been kept with Peachblossom and Naomi. Zahir scratched at the puffy pink scar that went across the left side of his temple, "When exactly did you get that scar?"

"I don't especially want to talk about it. It's going to rain soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Old war wounds are able to tell weather forecasts," Zahir replied dryly, they reached the horses and both readied their horses. Peachblossom seemed to look on jealously, but didn't attempt to bite since they were out of range, "C'mon Lump let's get going. Time to meet the new in-laws."

((()))((()))((()))

Sorry to stop it there but at least I gave you something right? I won't make any excuses at to why I haven't posted anything, I've just been really busy and I had broken both of my feet playing soccer. So to you fabulous people that didn't give up on me thank you

Jjinks- thanks sorry it took so long to come out

little kisune- sorry it took so long

BSGirl- k/z rocks, you should really check out all of them :

deviltrickster- sorry it took so long

AureliaMalfoy- thank you thank you so much I really appreciated it, hope you enjoyed the chapter

Voldie's Pet Snitch- sorry it took so long, hope you liked it

Alenor- awwwww I miss you I haven't heard from you in forever since I haven't updateding, hope you like the chapter

Opal Roseblossom- I know that in the Bloody Hawk that they joined through blood, but Tamora Pierce hasn't really explored through to other tribes you know? We don't really know for sure how they are joined into other tribes, if it states that that is how it is done for every tribe then nevermind :D I'm a little rusty on WWRLAM

AlannaT- sorry it took so long, don't hurt me

Scouter- sorry it took so long

Bambolieblue- sorry this one stopped pretty suddenly too :

venka- thank you for understanding that I have a life outside writing sadly, hope you enjoyed it

Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy- well I answered a bit of your questions in this chapter hope you liked it

queenofdiamonds1- sorry it took so long

Clair-a-net- hope you enjoyed the chapter

- oi I hope you didn't rip out your hair :D

FanFictionFantom- thanks hope you liked it

Total Fan of Yours!- awwwww thanksss

laloner- I'm really sorry it took so long

deviltrickster- ughh I guess it would be fine, I mean change it up a bit but I won't stop you from making a k/z

pinky- sorry it took so long

Chisakami Saiyuki- I'm sorry it took so long :(

Sunkissed Guacamole- sorry it took so long

KeeperofthePineNeedles- eh did I escape death again?

nehimasgift- I know! I mean come on you wake up in his strong tan arms, what more could a girl want?

Native Wolf Cub- this next year I will be in 11th grade, hopefully this year will be easier than last year because last year was horrible. And Jon is still Voice no worries he still hasn't died…yet. Kaylan was just one of their better fighters, but considering that this is a scholarly tribe he pretty much on the par of third or fourth year squire. Sadly her blister is covered for the most part by her burnoose, if I remember when it gets hotter I will have to bring up the blister again :D

puf4puy- mmmm I will we if I can get that in…next chapter possibly if I remember more background on Kaylan and how Kel was accepted

Lady Angelique of mystique- I know what you mean I have two weeks left of summer vacation and I only just got a chapter out…sad

ubiquitous girl- sorry it took so long, hows the dove doing? I stopped by in awhile…too lazy:P

Blaz-Grl- sorry it took so long

Andraea Shade- sorry the update took so long

w1cked angel- haha I know mmm but I'm not skilled enough to do a threesome that hot :

**mmkay so I won't make any promises but I will try to update soon. First I will attempt to update my other poor neglected fics. Hope you enjoy the chapter and review please**

Edited 7/24/09


	8. In Laws

Flashback: "C'mon Lump let's get going. It's time to meet the new in-laws."

The two burnoose clad figures on horses soon joined the delegates of the Soaring Eagle tribe. They silently went their opposite ways: Kel beside Raoul and Zahir beside his father. The stoic line of men would appear intimidating to an outsider coming across the sand dune. The wind whipped at the clothing the delegates wore and some of the Tortallans fidgeted from the strong gales.

There were no sounds to be heard except the wind and the faint sounds of breathing from the mounts. All eyes stared across the miles of sand waiting for one inkling of a shape that would allude to the Crouching Tiger tribe's arrival. When Kel had begun to swipe away a hair that had gotten into her eye she realized that there was a dark shape on the furthest dune.

Kel let a content smile slip to her lips momentarily and then slipped back into her mask. _'They made it safely…'_ Kel silently thanked the gods for the safe arrival of the other tribe. The dark shape had become a bit more distinct as it crept closer and closer. The tension in the air seemed to grow thicker and the horses in turn grew antsy.

Kel maintained a straight back and her famous stone like face as the group made their way over the nearest sand dune. Hoshi's ears were rigid with anxiety and they kept flicking back towards Kel, just waiting for a command. Kel tried to whisper softly to her mount but her soft words were taken by the wind and they were stolen into the air.

The group of delegates was fairly small from the looks of it. The group was shaped in an almost triangle pattern. The spearhead of the triangle looked to be a head guard judging by his shifty eyes and scabbard attached to his waist. His mount was a small nimble mare that looked like she would be able to match the speed of the wind.

The remaining outside perimeter of the triangle were all guards on horses. In the center of the protective mass there appeared to be older men and two women with veils. _'Must be the chief and his daughter…'_

The strong wind tore against everyone with regained fury and Kel silently thanked that her feather fledged friends had decided to stay in the tent where they wouldn't be whisked away by the gales. Jump had also opted to stay in the tent where his ears wouldn't play toys for the wind to whip around.

The figures' shapes and appearances became more distinct as they continued to near. The tension seemed to thicken as the figures became people. The sun continued to set steadily over the dunes with an awe-inspiring view. The orange sky continued to darken as the sun dipped into the sand dunes with the sight of the delegation party looming ever closer.

The group finally reached the line of the Soaring Eagle tribe. The arrow like procession opened up to reveal what Kel guessed was the tribe leader due to his turquoise headdress. There was a small talk between the two chiefs but the wind carried away the words as soon as they left their lips, _'If only Neal had taught me to read lips…'_ She had assumed that they would all be introduced but it seemed Chief Alhaz thought that they would be better off letting their guests get settled before the feast that would occur. The names would have gone unheard in the strong gale winds. Some of the tribe members showed the delegates where they would be staying and led them to their spacious tents. The guards' eyes never stopped shifting while Kel strained to catch a glimpse of Quasim's intended. She was blocked from seeing her by the bulky bodies of the tribe's guard as they rode on their mounts.

She watched as Raoul went to speak to the chief before coming back to talk to his own men, "We will be attending this feast as soon as the sun is done setting and the torches are lit. Make sure none of you are late. You all remember what happened to Wolset when he was late last time." There were a few snickers that went unsmothered at Raoul's jovial reminder. The men broke apart to put together last minute arrangements. Kel was waved over by Raoul.

"My lord?"

"How are Zahir and you getting along?"

Kel was caught off guard by this, she had suspected that she was about to get tips about Bazhir banquet ideals or something of that manner. Not a question about this minor annoyance, "We're as cordial as would be expected."

Raoul seemed to frown in thought before saying, "He hasn't done anything—anything unchivalrous?" His ruddy cheeks turned a tinge redder than they already were. Drum shifted her weight to show her rider's uneasiness.

"Gods no! He's been as kind as can be expected. We're civil. That's all that can be expected really. You know I didn't become a squire to be well-liked by everyone I meet. He's just like all the other men who don't like the idea of a woman yielding a weapon."

Raoul sighed before saying, "I forget sometimes how much grief you receive. You're just good at hiding it behind that blank face you have. You'll let me know if that young knight needs a talking to, right?" Kel nodded mutely, "Well then now that I've finished with that, onto the lesson at hand." Raoul then went on to explain the Voice.

"But who is the Voice my lord?" She thought she detected a hint of a smile but it was hard to say since wind flew by to carry his burnoose to hide his features.

"Someday you may find out." Kel gave her knightmaster a puzzled expression before noticing that the sun was a mere sliver over the sand dune. The torches would soon be lit. Raoul noticed her gaze, "I guess it's time we get to this feast."

Kel noticed that he said it with a lack of resentment as he usually did for social gatherings, "My lord, if I may be so bold?"

"Speak Squire Kel. You know you don't have to stick with formalities. Speak what's on your mind."

"Why is it that you're not dreading this social event?" The two walked towards the large bonfire that had been erected when the sun had disappeared over the horizon.

Raoul gave a chuckle, "The Bazhir's idea of a social event is very different than our own in Tortall. There are still scheming mothers but they make arrangements before the feasts even start. The seating arrangements are strict but loose at the same time. Let's say a father arranges for his daughter to serve food to a worthy bachelor. Once she is done serving him she will join him in eating and light talking. The bachelor can of course deny requests and therefore gets to decide who he will be sitting with. I will be sitting with you and the Own.

"The Bazhir are very serious when it comes to courtship. The women of the Bazhir do not talk to any other single men that have a woman with him or if he has chosen to go single for the night. They will not flirt with any other man in fear of appearing like a harlot."

"So when I am with the Own…?" Raoul winced.

"Not the best concept for your image but I didn't want you on your own or stuck with Zahir. If you were eating with Zahir in front of the delegation then this would insinuate you two were married, what with you not wearing a veil." Kel frowned in response but didn't choose to reply as they neared the alcove that the bonfire was by.

Around the bonfire were plush cushions that would serve as chairs. There were sets of twos situated beside each other and some of them were already occupied by men. There were no women in sight aside from Kel, "Where are all the women?"

"They first must serve their guest or suitor then they will sit beside their dinner partner. If their father has not set up a dinner partner for them then they will eat back in their tent." Kel nodded her head at the foreign customs. She sat beside her knightmaster on a plush cushion that made her jousting-sore behind very happy. The men of the Own slowly arrived and the spot next to her was taken by Dom. He gave her a large grin before bragging to Wolset about snagging a spot next to a pretty lady.

Wolset proceeded to try and push Dom off his cushion until Raoul glared over at two men's childlike antics. Dom and Wolset sheepishly brushed off their now sandy silver and blue attire. The rest of the Bazhir and Own joined before the torches magically lit themselves. The two chiefs, Quasim, Zahir, and an empty seat that Kel assumed was for the chief's daughter were to the Own's far right with some of the Crouching Tiger's guards sitting between the Own and the higher ranked Bazhirs. The alcove was surrounded by high tents all around and Kel suspected it was to block heavy wind from blowing the large fire around to dangerous states. With the wind blocked Kel was able to lower her burnoose from around her face without fear of sand getting into her mouth, eyes, and nose. She lowered the hood to below her neck and hoped that her shortly cropped hair was not as horribly mussed as she thought it was.

"Kel?" She looked over to face Dom.

"Yes?" He seemed to have an amused expression on his face. Her hair must have been worse than she had imagined.

"For all your prepping of Meathead during palace services, you do a ruddy job on your own." His lopsided smile made the ever present hormones in her belly do flip flops. They proceeded to speed up as he brought his hands to smooth out her hair, "Your hair looks like it's been stuck in a burnoose for ages."

"It has."

"Yes but it doesn't have to look like that." He continued to smooth out her hair until one of the shorter hairs in the front went at a strange angle. He licked his fingers and flattened down the stubborn tendril, "There all done. Now see how a master does it." He lowered his burnoose to around his neck. His hair was comically flat and Kel couldn't help the smile that peeked through her lips, "It's all about the hair flip." Dom proceeded to flip his head and tousled it for good measures, "See?" Kel had to admit that Dom did look good, even by his standards. 'He's had one too many ladies to practice his hair on."

"Oh Domitan I need some advice I'm just not getting the right amount of flip in my ringlets." Wolset was paused in a girly stance and batted his eyes when Dom turned to face him.

"I know exactly what will do the trick." Dom hit Wolset upside the head, "I don't think it's ever looked better." Before Wolset could retaliate Kel shushed them. She had seen Chief Alhaz rise from the corner of her eye as she had watched the two.

"Today we meet as two separate groups and by the end of this ceremony we will become one. I want to thank our guests from the Own for coming to witness this harmonious moment. Now let us eat before the food cools." He clapped his hands together.

The group of Tortallans murmured, "So mote it be."

Women came out of the tall tents that surrounded the alcove and Kel was overwhelmed by all the exotic smells that lingered their way into her nose. The women all wore fine clothing that covered their bodies from head to toe. The loose clothing swayed with their movement and veils covered their faces. Most of the women kept burnooses tightly wrapped around their heads. The only skin that could be seen was their hands. There were older women that no longer wore veils. Kel assumed they were married to the men they were serving.

A young girl that couldn't be much older than ten served Kel. As Kel tried to thank the girl she was not able to gain eye contact, but she didn't stay disgruntled long since she had the Own to keep her laughing with their antics. The first dish that was served was a spicy curry that instantly pinkened Kel's cheeks.

She had eaten many spicy Yamani foods but the curry seemed to have a spice in it that she was not accustomed to, "You look like my lord does when a court lady is after him." Kel wrinkled her nose, but before she could retort Raoul took his large hand and hit Dom in the back of his head, "Why is everyone using me as a punching dummy today?"

He looked up to the gods with the dramatic flair that she would expect from Neal and she told him as much, "You're acting like Neal."

"Kel! No one has hurt me as much as you just did! Comparing me to my cousin Meathead? I'd rather you just hit me upside the head."

"I'd be my pleasure, sergeant." Wolset then proceeded to hit Dom upside the head, again.

"Soldier, it's latrine duty for you." Kel rolled her eyes as they retorted back and forth. She turned her attention as she was given her next course. It was seasoned quail. Her cheeks returned to their normal complexion. She looked around as the women came back to sit next to their dinner partners. Kel caught a glimpse of the bride to be—Latika. She wore a mustard colored garb and a grey veil to hide her face. She appeared to be tall and lithe but who could really tell with the loose clothing. She sat beside her father and Quasim. The two seemed to be having a stuttered conversation that reminded Kel painfully of Roald and Shinko when they first met.

Quasim's usually easygoing smile seemed strained and his body was tense. Kel couldn't help but frown at her friend's distress. The two chiefs sat beside one another talking jovially and she looked to Chief Alhaz's other side to meet dark eyes. Kel's eyes widened in shock but the eyes continued to look at her without embarrassment of being caught. The eyes belonged to Zahir. A smirk seemed to line his lips and Kel wasn't able break his stare. She didn't dare back down from this man who thought himself superior.

She was quite literally shaken out of her reverie as Dom got pushed into her. She looked over at Wolset and Dom who were still bickering like little boys before looking over at Zahir. He was talking with the two chiefs as if nothing happened. Kel continued to gaze over the Bazhir and watched the women and men interact. Everyone had finished their food and the women were pouring tea for their partners. The long sleeves of the women garb exposed little flesh to men's eyes. When pouring tea a few women would allow their sleeves to delicately slide up their tanned forearm to offer the man next to them a view. But as if the man became transfixed by the revealed skin the woman could choose to hold the power or vanquish it. It all depended on what she sought and wanted.

Kel continued to watch the curious interactions until Chief Alhaz cleared his throat. The dinner party quickly became quiet, "We will be meeting with the Voice. The Voice will be mentoring us on the union of our two tribes. For the rest of you, I bid you good night."

Kel watched as the Own rose to leave aside from Raoul, "My lord?"

"You must go back to your tent Kel. I was adopted by the Soaring Eagle tribe years ago so I am allowed to stay. We will joust tomorrow though."

"I can't wait my lord."

"I hope that isn't sarcasm squire. I can't have my men and squire out to get me. I need to have one ally."

Kel couldn't smother the small smile that graced her lips, "Good night milord."

((()))((()))((()))

Well I hope you guys aren't too frustrated by this plotless chapter. But you'll be happy to hear that I've finally come up with a plot for this story. It was originally supposed to be straight up fluff and attraction but I get bored of those real easy.

Thank you to everyone that pushed me to review! Harry Potter 101, Tishica, Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley, ________, Lady Knight Keladry, xxTunstall Chickxx, jokers freckle, feathersofbronze, SabbyRinaBabina, crystal tyger, Black-Kat-585, emo person, LadyoftheRisingSun, Forward, Smm91, Dark Ice 102, BSGirl, Miss Violet Purple, Rabid Fork, Nightshadow666, SagenWarrior, Reader of Fiction, Macko, sir alanna of pirate's swoop, Fabulous and Feminist, Erytha, Clair-a-net, venka, The Sin they called Pride, Eclipsa, OrionLuckyStar, Alenor, you're just within my grasp, Mystic_Moon_Empress, KeeperofthePineNeedles, usage fan, Jjinks, nehima's gift, and wIthOUT A nAmE.

Hopefully I can push out another chapter soon! Review and let me know if it's still on track. It's been awhile since I've touched this fic.


	9. Dark and Light

Kel woke before the sun was up as she had been doing since her first page year. She rolled over to see Zahir on his side of the tent still asleep. The Bazhir's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. His lips didn't hold their usual scowl upon them. She rose out of bed and pulled a desert robe over her sleeping gown. She slipped on her sandals quietly. Kel looked to see if Jump was awake but he was deep in his slumber. She shrugged her shoulders and left the tent without her usual entourage. She grabbed Hoshi from outside of the tent and decided to ride bareback down to the oasis to practice with her glaive. Peachblossom was not even in the mood to nip at Hoshi and instead went back to sleep.

Hoshi trotted past a sentry that was posted at the edge of the village. There were sentries all around the tribe in case bandits decided to attack the sleeping Bazhir tribe. She continued down the sand dune until she reached the oasis. She hopped off Hoshi and began to slowly stretch out her taut muscles. When she felt warmed up she began to slowly revolve the blue tempered blade with practiced ease. The sun was still not up when she heard a horse's breathing coming closer.

She wisely chose to stop her pattern dance prematurely and see who was coming toward her. Of course it was Zahir. No one else would be up this early coming to see her, "Are you mad?" He yelled from his place atop his horse, Naomi.

"I don't see why waking up early would constitute as being mad."

Zahir jumped off his horse with a grunt, "You know you're not supposed to go anywhere without me."

"There are sentries around the entire perimeter of the tribe, they'd see if there was trouble."

"That's not the point; if you were to get hurt then it would be my responsibility. Most of the tribe members think my time becoming a knight was wasted. What do you think would happen if you were to get hurt?" His face had turned an interesting shade of red; it was probably due to not breathing during his tangent.

Kel frowned, "It would further prove that they were right." Zahir nodded affirmatively taking deep breaths to calm himself down, "Why wouldn't they want you to become a knight?"

"Most people think I should have settled down earlier. Since I am an only child of the chief they thought it was childish and selfish for me to become a knight. I was putting myself in harm's way without having another heir to become chief."

"So you need to prove yourself?" He nodded again, "Then why did you try to become a knight?"

Zahir smirked, "Why did you want to be a knight?"

"To help people."

"Well there you go."

"You weren't helping me my first page year."

"That's because—" He was interrupted by Hoshi's shrill whinny and Kel's head snapped up to look over at her distressed mare. She was looking over the valley of sand at something that was coming closer. A sand cloud that was closing in. Kel's eyes widened and she now heard the man on the top of the hill yelling at them. Kel jumped onto Hoshi's back, and assessed the speed at which the bandits were coming at them.

It was too late to break for the hill. At the rate the bandits were coming they would catch them as her and Zahir would try to get up the hill and that would be a nightmare. It would leave the horses open for injuries and there wasn't firm footings. The area by the oasis was compacted sand that enabled the horses to move better. They would have to wait for reinforcements. The bandits were not close enough to be able to tell how many there were but hopefully there was not an overwhelming number.

She looked to Zahir and it seemed that he had come to the same conclusions as she had as he stood tall in his saddle, "So what exactly can you do with your magic?"

Zahir winced, "Not much. Little bit of fire, I can heal soreness but not injuries, and then a small bit of lightning." Kel nodded_, 'If only he had some type of shielding magic…'_

"How long are you able to hold fire?"

Zahir cocked his head at her question, "A fairly good amount of time." Kel nodded. The hillmen were nearing them with alarming rate. Their steeds were quick, she could make out that the group had roughly twenty men. They were outnumbered and she couldn't see anyone within sight to help. The sentry had disappeared probably to go get help instead of yelling for help. She saw Zahir stiffen as he made out the large number.

"I think you're magic might save us, could you put a tall ring of fire around us so that their horses can't jump it. Hopefully that will give us enough time until the Own comes." Kel silently hoped that the large bandit group didn't have any mages. If there were mages she and Zahir were as good as dead. Well if they were lucky they would be dead.

The group was twenty paces away and Kel nervously looked over at Zahir; she would have thrown up the flames by now. She could see the malicious grin on one man's face, "Zahir put up the shield."

"Lump let me do this." He muttered under his breath. He gazed out at the enemy as they continued to near.

"Damn it. Put it up!" They were ten paces away.

"Shut up! Shut up!" They were five paces and then Kel saw the orange flames leap from the sand. Hoshi reared in protest and Kel grabbed her mane. She gave the horse soothing words before jumping onto Hoshi's bare back. Poor Hoshi was shaking below her in fear. The bandits looked like someone had taken away their free sweets but they weren't disappointed long as they circled the ring of fire like hyenas. A few went by the oasis and she heard some muttering come from them. She glanced over to look at the men that were by the water and saw that they were lifting water from the oasis. She nudged Zahir slightly and he glared at her when his flame lowered a bit from his lack of concentration, "What!"

"Shamans are getting water." He snapped his eyes over to see the shamans and bit his lip nervously. Sweat had already begun to stick to Zahir's forehead as he struggled to concentrate on his magic. He didn't have a very deep reserve of magic and it was already dropping.

"Anymore bright ideas, Lump?" Kel looked around and found themselves surrounded by bandits and sand. Both did little to help their situation. It was then that she heard a loud battle cry that she recognized as Lord Raoul. She grinned in relief but this soon ended as she was sprinkled with water. A fraction of the ring had been doused to allow two bandits to come in. Zahir quickly raised the flames again with a grunt of effort so as to again block the bandits. One of the bandit's horse's tail was singed by the flames and the mare reared. Her unsuspecting rider fell upon the flames with a crack. He did not move.

The Own had just begun to go down the hill. Kel faced her opponent and Zahir continued to concentrate on his barrier. The desert man seemed unconcerned with a girl with an oversized weapon until he was almost disemboweled by its sharp edge. He edged his horse back but had to be wary of the flames. He took his axe and tried to cut Kel from her horse. She blocked him with the polished butt of her glaive, "I can't hold it much longer." She heard Zahir cry.

"You just have to hold it a little longer!" The Own was halfway down the hill. The man swung again and Kel blocked the axe before sliding her glaive around to meet the man's shoulder. He cried out in pain and dropped his weapon. She then finished him with a swing to the belly. She looked over to Zahir and the white shirt he had been wearing was soaked completely through, "I can't—I can't hold on."

"Zahir you have to, the Own isn't here yet."

He bit his lip in concentration but it was without result. His magical reservoir was empty. He slumped in his saddle from overexerting himself. And then all hell broke loose. Kel found herself surrounded. She was unable to even get to Zahir's side to protect him before she was attacked. Hoshi reared, flaying her hooves and Kel tried to gain a wide perimeter around her by swinging her long weapon out. As she swung around the glaive in front of her she was not quick enough to defend her backside. She felt the tear of muscles in her right shoulder blade. She cried out in pain and struggled to hold onto her weapon. Her falter enabled one of the bandits in front of her to slice her forearm. She could feel the sticky blood against her back as it soaked her clothing. She felt light headed and saw rather than felt her fingers let go of her precious glaive. She did feel the hit to her head. She struggled to resist the darkness that was swallowing her. Kel thought she heard the pounding of hooves and hoped it was the Own. Zahir and her could use the help.

((()))((()))((()))

The darkness was easy. Life was hard. As Kel began to face reality she hissed. She hissed at her extraordinary headache. She hissed at the spinning world she met. She hissed as her vision flickered. Kel attempted to sit up to meet this harsh world she seemed to be apart of at the moment, "Gods it's about time you woke up."

This is when she realized that her wrists were chaffing. They were raw and tied to another person. The voice she had heard seemed too familiar, "Zahir?"

"Who else would you be tied to Lump?" This is when she remembered what happened and instantly she was hit by a new wave of nausea at their predicament. She was filled with questions.

"Where are we?"

"A cage."

"Then why are we moving."

"Apparently a cage is capable of movement even though it is an inanimate object."

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever the cage feels like going."

"How long have we been here?"

"Ever since the cage felt like moving. Any more exhilarating questions?"

"Can we sit up?"

"I've been waiting for you to wake up, couldn't pull your apparently top heavy self up." Kel chose to ignore the comment and instead attempted to sit up. She hissed at the pain. Her whole body was stiff as if rigormortis had tried to set in. Her shoulder still had tacky blood that hadn't been cleaned. She hoped she was imagining it but it felt like there were things..._moving_ in the wound. Shivers wracked her body. Her sliced forearm was not healed or cleaned. She tried flexing experimentally and felt some of the newly healing skin tear. Her wrists were raw. With every jostle of the cage she felt her entire body shudder in pain.

Her eyes tried to concentrate on her surroundings but all she could make out was the bright sun and the dark bars that swallowed her. Her head roared as the sunny world made her wince. This was reality. She welcomed the darkness.

((()))((()))((()))

Kel was shaken from her own darkness to meet another. There was no sun. Only the night sky and faint flicker of fire, "Lump?"

"Zahir?"

"I thought we already established that we were latched together."

"So we did." Silence stretched and Kel again assessed their surroundings. Their small cage appeared to be made out of metal. Her and Zahir were the only occupants from what she could tell. She shook her head to clear the fogginess of her head without avail. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to see straight, it was like being tilt silly without the silliness, "Are you alright?"

She heard a scoff, "Never been better."

"Well remind me not to care next time." Another silence stretched between the latched two. Kel tried to experimentally straighten up so as to adjust her back and it popped a satisfying amount of times without pain. Kel smiled in relief that it hadn't been pain wracking, "Have you heard where we're off to yet?"

"As a matter of fact I did. They talked about it over dinner."

"You got dinner?" Kel's stomach growled in forgotten hunger.

"Would you like to know where we are going or dinner?" She could just hear the ever present smirk on his lips.

"Surprise me."

"Dinner was wonderful."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You _wouldn't_ wake up." Kel frowned as her stomach growled again rather loudly, Zahir seemed to have heard it because he began to chuckle. The chuckle made vibrations hit her back in a tingly sensation, "Relax I saved you some food." The knight and squire used their legs to switch sides of their prison. The movement itself caused Kel to feel nauseous and lose some of her appetite, "You get it?"

"Yes thank you." She felt his upper torso tense and then relax, she assumed he had nodded his head, "Where are we going?"

"Scanra."

Kel tried to push the haze out of her mind so she could concentrate on what the Bazhir was trying to tell her, "Why there?"

"There are a number of things that are legal there that are not here." Kel felt a shiver wrack her body.

"Slavery?"

"Among other things." Kel felt shivers wrack her body as images flashed through her mind at her foggy future.

"What are we going to do?" Her voice was quiet and whispered. It didn't quiver but the emotions were thick.

"Stay alive." Kel took a large breath as she tried to suck in this overwhelming situation. In less than a day her entire world had shifted. When she woke up that morning she had been more worried about not embarrassing Lord Raoul in front of the Bazhir diplomats than the actual act of staying alive. Now she was in a new life of pain and the unknown.

((()))((()))((()))

Hope you guys liked this installment, and now there's an actual plot! Not just romance! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed it is so so so appreciated. You guys keep me going :]

Thank you: Andy1, Bookits, Rdr-Wrtr, raspberrytart90, Painelust, Fire Daughter, Mystic Moon Empress, Voldie's Pet Snitch, Jjinks, Tishica, WAFFLESxARExUS, Kari of Mindelan, Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley, Alenor, short fat bibliophile, SarahE7191, weirdogirl11, Anonymus, and Black-Kat-585

I can't make any promises cause I have a full load this term, but I'll do what I can. Review if you'd like!


	10. Dog Days

_"What are we going to do?" Her voice was quiet and whispered. It didn't quiver but the emotions were thick._

_"Stay alive." Kel took a large breath as she tried to suck in this overwhelming situation. In less than a day her entire world had shifted. When she woke up that morning she had been more worried about not embarrassing Lord Raoul in front of the Bazhir diplomats than the actual act of staying alive. Now she was in a new life of pain and the unknown._

((()))((()))((()))

Kel no longer kept track of days. She lived for mealtime. She lived for the times at night that the caravan would stop. She lived for the dark. Her head still roared when she was faced with the light. She lived for the constant chaffing on her arms and wrists. It helped her remember that she was indeed alive. She lived for the warm, sweaty, callused hands that rubbed against her own. It reminded her that she wasn't alone.

((()))((()))((()))

One of the times that Kel woke up she was startled to see three men had joined their small cramped quarters. Kel had looked at them questioningly. The man that was slumped across from her reminded her of Owen. His face was plump and boyish but his lip was split and he had a sluggish cut across his brow. She couldn't make out the other two's features but the man across from her had decidedly un-Totallan features. Kel tapped her finger in Zahir's palm to see if he was awake, it had become their own private signal but, alas, he was asleep. She wondered briefly where they were before slipping off into dreamless sleep.

((()))((()))((()))

The three men were Scanran. Kel knew very few Scanran phrases and they knew very few Common phrases but what they couldn't communicate verbally was made up in facial expressions. Their tied hands limited the use of gestures. One of days Kel found that she could face the light again. She observed the caravan silently. Zahir and Kel had found that it was best to talk in the dead of night and to simply stay in companionable silence any other time they happened to both be awake.

At night they took stock of their injuries and their slow recovery. Kel's forearm had a nasty scar running across it where the sword had cut her open. Her shoulder was a parasites' playground. Zahir had looked over his shoulder by the suggestion of Kel to see her deep cut and had told her that small maggots were in it. Kel couldn't shake them off or clean her wound. Zahir's magic had not been restored but they assumed that his shackles were warding off his Gift. He had a nasty bump but otherwise had come away from their skirmish unscathed.

The day was spent watching the caravan's slow and methodical trek. The band of horses and men continually brought back unconscious men and women and added them to a cage along the caravan. Kel had not had any trouble with advances from men but this was probably so they wouldn't damage the goods they were going to be selling.

One night Kel woke to the sound of rushing water. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Zahir. She watched as cage after cage was sent over on a small boat. Finally her cage was pushed onto the boat. Zahir's breathing was quick and panicked. She hummed softly in hopes of soothing his panicked breathing but also to elude attention from the slave drivers. She wasn't sure if it was the sound or the soft vibrations that seemed to soothe the Bazhir but his breathing deepened slightly. She rubbed her thumb against his hardened hand. After the river crossing was done Zahir squeezed her thumb and muttered hoarsely, "Thanks Lump."

((()))((()))((()))

A man and woman were added to their cage. Kel was now forced to draw her knees achingly to her chest. The woman cried and the man soothed her. He muttered to her in a foreign language.

((()))((()))((()))

Her entire world was solely in that cage. Food was brought to her in the cage. She settled for socializing nonverbally and small talking with Zahir. Kel slept in the cage. But then her world changed when she woke to the scraping of metal on metal. Kel's blurry eyes met the shade of a man blocking the early rising sun, "Up maggots." Kel's eyes widened and she tapped Zahir's palm. He tapped back.

Kel and Zahir rose on creaky knees that had not been used for much more than stretching and standing at most. Kel looked down in surprise at her dilapidated legs that had once been toned and muscular. Now they were stick-like and she was briefly reminded of Crown's small legs, "Let's go." The man's eyes narrowed and there was an edge that hadn't been there before. Zahir and Kel were the first to exit the cage. A man stood behind the first one and asked, "Occupation?"

Zahir replied first because he was facing the man while Kel was facing the opposite way, "Soldier." The man wrote a number upon Zahir's shoulder and he began to fiddle with their attached wrists. _'A Tortallan noble could face much worse than slavery in Scanra…'_ They were unattached and Kel felt strange without his presence at her back. She was spun around and she faced the man. Zahir stood to the side and was held with a new set of chains. Kel met his face for the first time in Gods knows how long. His regal nose appeared to have been broken because it had healed slightly crooked. His attire was threadbare at best but while he had once filled out his uniform it now hung on his shoulders. She wondered briefly how she looked.

Kel barely registered a voice before she felt a wave of pain blossom across her lips. She looked up in shock to hear the man again question her, "Your occupation, trollop?"

Kel licked her lip experimentally and tasted the metallic red of blood. The hit had seemingly knocked some sense out of her because she replied, "Soldier." She saw Zahir's eyes widen slightly and realized that she had slipped.

The man snorted, "Take her to the whores' cage." Kel heard the verdict and although reason told her that she shouldn't fight men that held so much control over her destiny, she fought. Her one ally in this land far from home would not be parting ways with her. As the man began to lazily put on a new set of chains for her wrist she twisted away while her hands were separated. She grabbed the man's wrist and threw him over her frail hip. She caught him by surprise or it might not have worked. Her blood pumped quickly and she looked over to Zahir to see that he had been brought down to his knees and rendered useless with his chained wrists. She heard a loud slam of metal behind her and the first man that had let her out of the cage grabbed her baarely healed shoulder. Her adrenaline coursed through her veins otherwise she would have yelled out in pain. She dug her nonexistent nails into his nail beds without any success. The man stuck the base of his dagger deeper into her wound and she felt white hot pain shoot through her spine. The man then knocked her to the ground and chained her wrists properly, "Don't waste her in the whore cage." Kel's wrists were wrapped tightly behind her to the point that her shoulder blades almost touched. The number was changed upon her shoulder and she was tugged away.

The rest of the group was sorted without delay and one of the men joined Kel and Zahir. The three were chained together and led alike dogs behind two men. Zahir briefly touched Kel's palm before they were tugged along.

((()))((()))((()))

Kel, Zahir and the other man were led to another cage. This one was much larger but filled to the brim with men. There were benches set along the edges of the cage. The three of them were detached from their chain and shoved into the cage. Kel met a few curious gazes but for the most part the men looked down dejectedly or gazed out of the cage pensively. Kel and Zahir stood in the middle of the cage because the benches were already occupied. Kel shifted her weight. It felt strange to actually be facing the presence that been at her back for weeks. Zahir surveyed her puffy lip and reopened shoulder. Without speaking he ripped apart his threadbare sleeve and made a bandage for her thin shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded her thanks. She looked away as the cage began to move. She sighed and her legs quivered from their exhaustive exercise and she finally decided to sit. Zahir followed suit only slightly after. Kel scooted so that her back was facing Zahir's and she comfortably lay her head against his and mumbled, "Thanks."

((()))((()))((()))

Kel awoke again when the soothing ride stopped abruptly. A foreign language was spoken ahead between two men. The cage then continued its pace. She stayed awake as she saw their cage pass a surrounding wall. The sights of a market soon met her eyes. She tapped Zahir's palm and he tapped back to reply that he was in fact awake. Kel felt uncomfortable under the eyes of the market-goers. The sounds were loud. Much louder than what she was used to. Her head ached from the onslaught of noise. Children sat on top of their parents' shoulders to see the spectacle that was their caravan. She heard laughter. She heard jeers. She did not hear protests.

((()))((()))((()))

The caravan went through yet another enclosure of types. It was guarded and seemed to have its own inner workings. There were guarded practice courts with men dueling and Kel studied her surroundings with confusion. They stopped outside a building that had the appearance of a barrack and a beaming man came up to their cage, "Welcome to your home, gladiators."

((()))((()))((()))

Well I hope this will wet your appetite, I got inspired today while studying microbiology. Thank you to anyone that has stuck to this story for so long, its beyond appreciated!

Thank you to my dear reviewers: EverWindingCircle, someone, Jai iaJ, I'd-rather-be-reading, Jjinks, SarahE7191, Mystic_Moon_Empress, Alenor, livaloo, Black-Kat-585, and Loki9164.

Please review if you get the chance, and I will do my best while I'm inspired :]


End file.
